Vampires of Sparkle City
by Kenworthgirl
Summary: Selena Donovan is a local vamp. She meets Eric Stag. Only he really is Eric Anthony Cullen, son of Edward and Bella Cullen. What will Selena do when she finds out? Read and Find out. I suck at summarys R&R Thank You. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Just the Donovan
1. Meet Eric

**I do not own Twilight. I own Eric and The Donovans. **

**This is my first story. I will have pictures up the characters in the story soon. Please R&R, So I know if I should continue.**

_Italics _Telepathic Conversation (although that is pretty obvious when you get to it)

Prologue

I had never given much thought to human life. I was never interested in it. I was free bird. I never stayed in one place too long. That all changed when I met Eric Stag.

I moved around a lot with my brothers and sisters and my mom and dad. There were seven of us. Ronan and Talon are my brothers. Elvi and Grace are my sisters. Victor and Marguerite are my mom and dad and I am Selena. It was very unusual to find a clan as large as ours.

Vampires usually roam alone or in groups of two or three but never have there been as many in one place like us. There is one other clan like ours in Europe somewhere but I only met them once. Ronan and Grace have been together since they joined our coven. Talon and Elvi are the same. I am the odd one out. We never stayed in one place long enough for me to find a mate.

We had just recently moved to a town on the east coast. Spartanburg, South Carolina was in-land east coast and it was warm without being too hot. It was usually sunny but it didn't bother us. The vampires that Victor changed were almost immune to sunlight making it so we could be like normal teens. We had never fed on humans before. Except me when I went rouge about 205 years ago.

It was August about time to start school and I was going to Broome High School. It was smaller than Spartanburg High and a lot more advanced. I was transferring into the 10th grade.

First Chapter

It was the first day at Broome. Elvi, Grace, Ronan, Talon and I all took the Suburban. It didn't go to terribly fast so it was better to take. My first class was English Literature. It was very easy. There was some Shakespeare and Brontë. It wasn't anything that I hadn't learned before. The next few periods were very easy. Then it was lunch. That's when I met Eric Stag. I was sitting at the lunch table farthest away from everyone else with my brothers and sisters. It was innocent enough. It was as innocent as you could get in a room that had vampires in it. He walked down the center isle towards the backdoors of the cafeteria and I almost went mad. He smelled so good and sounded even better. Talon looked at me.

'_What is wrong with you, Lena? You look like you just saw a ghost or worse a vampire'_ he laughed ironically in my head.

"_It's the boy that just walked by. I think I'm going crazy." _I communicated back telepathically_._

"_It wouldn't be the first time"_ I heard Ronan's voice enter the telepathic conversation.

I glared at him. "_Shut up, Ronan, before you become angry vampire chow." _I thought menacingly.

"_Geez, Lena, Calm down"_ I heard Grace say joining our telepathic communion. I had obviously sent out a wave of anger alerting my sisters.

"_I'm fine but I'm not crazy. The only time I went rouge was 10 years after Victor changed me." _I thought.

"_Yea we know. But you're still a little loony…"_ He started to say before I cut him off.

"_Whoa. Ok listen, I know that I haven't been in the right frame of mind since that, but you don't have to point that out at every available slot. It's my life, existence, whatever you want to call it. But it sure as hell isn't yours" _I yelled and shut my mind off.

Getting up I left the lunchroom and headed off to Biology. I was the first one in the room as always and took my seat the table in the middle of the room. Everybody else arrived about ten minutes later and no one took the seat on my left. Just then, the boy from the lunchroom walked and looked at the only available seat and me. The one that was right beside me. I was determined not to react to him but the air through the open window suddenly blew at him and blew his scent right into my face. I clenched the table kind of feeling sorry for it.

"_Lena, are you alright. I'm sensing stress and anger from you" _I heard Talon's voice whisper through my mind.

"_I'll be alright." _I replied hoping that he would buy the flat out lie.

I wasn't going to last and hour. It was impossible. I may be an old vampire but to others I was still young and had a lot to learn. Victor my 'dad' was almost six-hundred and fifty-six years old. I was next at a whopping two hundred and fifteen. Marguerite is one hundred and sixty-three. Grace at one-hundred and twelve. Talon is two hundred and ninety. Elvi is ninety-six and Ronan is two hundred eighty-four. Elvi and Grace had the hardest time with our lifestyle.

"_Selena are you alright." _I heard Ronan's voice in my mind_._

"_No I'm not. You need to get me out of this class and fast."_ I said as I stopped breathing.

"_Ok. Hold on. Gracie and I will come and get you out. Sit tight."_ Then silence.

"Mrs. Canfield?" I heard Ronan say from the other side of the door as he knocked.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" She said opening the door.

"We need Selena. It's a family emergency," Grace said from behind him.

"Alright." she said turning to me. "You may leave, Selena."

"Thank You, Mrs. Canfield." I replied sweetly.

"You're welcome, Selena." She replied in the same sweet tone.

We walked out of the room and towards my cherry red mustang. Talon must have ran home and gotten it for me. I went to the driver's side door and got in, turned the ignition and threw it into reverse. I headed down the road towards the interstate determined to go home and talk to Victor about what to do. I turned onto Clifton-Glendale road, cut across Lewis Chapel Road to Goldmine, and followed it home. I pulled in the driveway and into the garage. I was pulling the cover over my car when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Victor looking at me sympathetically at me, giving me a smile that didn't reach his beautiful eyes.

"Victor, I don't know what to do." I said searching my brain for any idea.

"I know, Selena. It's hard. I have to ask though. Can you read him or feel his mind at all." Victor asked me honestly curious. Victor was a very tall man. At six, foot nine. He always looked like he was brooding which was one of the scarier things about him. , but he was a softie. He has natural dark hair and blue-grey eyes. He had a very angular face and classic features.

"I don't know. I honestly haven't tried I've been concentrating on _not_ _killing him_." I said adding emphasis and sarcasm on the last few words of my sentence.

"Ok well tomorrow you at least need to try and read him. You never know he could be your lifemate." Victor said sounding a little amused.

"Yea but I'm going hunting for a few hours." I said looking at him and hugged him before zooming out of the garage and into the woods.

By the time, I hit North Carolina I had found two deer. Now I was looking for a bear. I need that much more blood to be able to get around that boy and the other humans again. I sat down on a log and waited for a bear to happen along. The whole time I was thinking about Eric. He was tall and lean but muscular, too. He was cute, Oh Good Lord he was cute. I couldn't help but think about the way his hair was in a careful style. His hair was naturally curly and it was dark, almost black, like Victor's.He had dark eyes and a straight and narrow nose. His wide chest was one of those chests you wanted to curl up and get lost inside of, He stood at six-foot-three and wasn't the brooding type.

I shook my head trying to dispel the thoughts running rampant through my head and concentrate on the bear that was lumbering forward: oblivious to my presence. I purposefully stepped on a twig to alert the bear to my presence and lead him to me. I looked into the eyes of the bear and charged forward fighting with the beast and eventually catching it off guard and sinking my teeth into its neck. It gave out a great roar and fell. I continued to drink it dry and left after disposing of the remains. I headed towards home and ate a few more small animals. It was gruesome I know but it was necessary. I had to live too. It wasn't necessarily easy to feed off innocent animals but I had to.

I got back to the house at midnight to find a worried Victor standing at the front door waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" He asked concerned.

"I went hunting." I said keeping my answers short and closing my mind off.

"Yes. I know but you normally aren't gone this long." He said.

"I know, Victor. I'm sorry I worried you. I had to get out and do some thinking." I said.

"What's going on with you, Selena? You're so much happier than this. What's wrong?" Victor said ducking his head down to my eye level, which was pretty far.

"I don't really know, Victor. I guess I'll have to start early today. Are you ready to hear my insanity?" I asked completely serious.

"Yes. Please continue." He said with a sweep of his hand.

"Ok. Well. It all started at lunch. I was sitting and writing in my tablet and this person walks buy. He headed towards courtyard and walked right by me. The air vents were blowing and his scent blew my way. He smelled so good, Victor. I almost killed him right there. The whole time I was thinking 'What are a few more casualties. They could never get away from me. I'm too fast.' I thought I was going crazy. Then it almost happened again in Biology. I had to have Grace and Ronan get me out. I couldn't do it." I said sobbing now.

Victor sighed and looked at me. He had so many emotions running through him at that moment that I was going crazy. He was angry, probably with me for my stupidity. All his emotions could have been at me.

"Selena, I hope you know that this isn't your fault. What does he smell like to you?" He asked seriously.

"Like sandalwood or something. I don't know. Nevertheless, whatever it is it's overwhelming." I said.

"Well I don't know what this is but maybe you should talk to him. Get to know him. Maybe being near him will help." Victor said shrugging.

"Yes. Maybe I'll do that." I said.

"Go. Your brothers and sisters want to talk to you." Victor said motioning towards the house.

My siblings bombarded me as soon as I got inside the house. They were all talking so fast that I had to shut my mind off to them and stare blankly. It was something I had learned to do automatically over the years. If too many people were talking at one time then my mind shut down and I went blank. Once all the noise stopped, I could restart and concentrate.

"Where did you go?" Grace demanded in a voice to big for her small frame. Grace was petite. She had waist length, chestnut hair and electric blue eyes. She loved cars and always had new ways to tweak ours to make them faster. She was a lot like Victor in the way she talked to you. She was never the one to back down during a fight.

"Hunting" I replied in a hard voice.

"Why" Talon asked honestly curious

"I needed to" I replied again still keeping my voice hard and cold.

"But you ate yesterday" Ronan chimed in.

"I know" I replied yet again.

"So why did you go today?" Elvi asked. Elvi was like Grace. She moved like a dancer and could scare you with her giddiness. She stood at five-foot-three she was over a foot shorter than Ronan. She had chocolate hair and light brown eyes. She looked like a model.

"Look guys. Why I went hunting is none of your business. I had to get away. I needed sustenance and time to think. Are you happy now?" I said fuming.

Marguerite walked into the room and looked around. She looked at my fuming, angry face and smiled.

"Selena, honey you need to calm down. This won't do you any good. You need to get to know that boy and maybe you can get used to his scent." She said.

"Wait! All of this is over a guys scent." Elvi bellowed.

"Don't you raise you voice in this house!" Victor bellowed louder.

"That's enough," Marguerite said calmly.

"I'm going to my room." I said and dashed up the stairs and down the hallway.

I got to my room and sat on the couch. I decided after about 20 minutes that it was too quiet and that I needed music. I got up off my couch and went to the wall that held all of my music. It was an amazing assortment of CD's. I listened to everything. I mean everything. I pulled out my Linkin Park cd. I walked across the room and put the disc into my stereo. I turned it on and scrolled through the track list until I found a decent song. I walked back to the couch, grabbed the remote to my stereo, and went to the bed. I sat on the edge of the mattress and rested my elbows on my knees. Sighing I let my body fall backwards and reach for my book. I flipped it open and lost my self in the old west. I was lost in reading about Lillian and Shadow Wolf and their unconventional love. How that even though she was white and he was an Indian, they still found love. The words that really caught me attention were 'Love Conquers All'. Awhile later, I heard a light rapping on my door that pulled me out of the book.

"Come in" I said as I marked the page in my book.

"Hello, Selena." Talon said.

"Hello, Talon." I replied keeping my head turned away from him.

"I just thought I would let you know that it is time for school," He said.

"What!" I shrieked.

I looked at the clock and sure enough, it said six forty-five.

"Damn it, Talon. Why didn't someone come get me sooner? I still need a shower." I said slightly angered.

"Nobody wanted to feel your wrath. We all know your upset and we thought you needed time to yourself. Plus, you've had the same damn Linkin Park cd playing since midnight." Talon said smirking.

"I was reading, too." I said laughing.

"Yes. Well you need a shower. You are kind of rank. I'll go and let you do woman business. Even though God knows you aren't a lady." Talon said laughing his ass off.

"Oh, Gee Thanks, Talon." I said throwing a pillow at him.

"I'll see you later, Selena." He said walking out and shutting the door before I could respond.

I walked to my closet at human speed and grabbed my black hip-huggers and a grey knit low-cut baby-tee. I went to the bathroom, turned the shower on, and stepped under the cascading water. I hurried and shampooed my hair with my favorite vanilla shampoo and rinsed my body off and stepped out onto the slick tile floor. I dried and dressed at vampire and was downstairs in seconds. I grabbed my keys and ran to my car. I ripped the cover off, wadded it up and threw it inside the car. I got in, turned the ignition and threw it into reverse. When I finally turned onto Goldmine, I got a call from Elvi.

"What is it, Elvi?" I said slightly annoyed.

"It's Talon. I can't find him." She said panicking

"Look in the attic." I said.

"Here he is." I heard Ronan say.

"Where was he?" Elvi asked completely forgetting I was on the phone.

I hung up the phone and tried to concentrate. I flipped open my cd case and pulled out a System of a Down cd. I pushed it into my player and switched to my favorite song 'Chop Suey'. I turned on to Lewis Chapel Road and then onto Clifton-Glendale. I drove down until I found a back road that led up and around the old Mill Village. I pulled onto the road that led up to the school and figured I had about five minutes. I listened to the song that was playing and sang along.

"Conversion, software version 7.0, Looking at life through the eyes of a tire hub, Eating seeds as a past time activity, the toxicity of our city, of our city." I sang.

I looked up and saw that I was drawing ever closer to school and to Eric. I was a nervous wreck by the time I pulled in to my parking space. It was dank and cloudy so no mild sunburn today. I put my car in park and pulled my keys out of the ignition getting out I grabbed the cover and my book bag. I locked my doors and covered my car. I walked across the parking lot and waited for Ronan and Grace to pull up in the silver Miata. About five minutes later Talon and Elvi pulled up in the new Camero Concept followed by Ronan and Grace in the Miata. I waited on them park beside my covered Mustang and get to me before turning on my heel and heading into the building. I walked down the hallway to the office and picked up our excuses.

"Hello, Selena." Eric said walking by.

"Hello, Eric." I said stuttering earning snickers from my brothers and sisters.

"I'll see you at lunch?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

As he walked away, I called him "Hey Eric. Do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

He eyes lit up at that question and I very neatly stopped breathing.

"Yea, that would be really cool." He said.

"Ok. I'll see you at lunch." I said, turned, and walked away.

"Nice going, Selena." Talon said as he high-fived Ronan.

"Yea, Way to go. I think he likes you." Grace said.

"Oh he does." Elvi said smugly.

"How do you figure that?" I asked.

"Didn't you see the way he looked at you?" Grace asked me.

"No. I saw him light up when I asked him to sit with me." I said pondering.

"Yea, He totally likes you. He practically passed out when you said his name." Talon said.

"Yea that was hilarious." Elvi said snickering.

"Yes. It was so funny, Elvi." I said my voice dripping with malice and sarcasm.

"Whoa. Back off the evil thoughts." Talon said cringing. I had obviously sent a wave of anger out again.

"Sorry, Talon. I'll see you guys at lunch." I said.

I got to class and sat in my usual seat. I looked at Mr. Downey and let him know I was ready to continue. I listened to him ramble of about Heathcliff and Cathy. He looked at me as I sighed.

"Miss Donoovan. Care to share you views on this book?" he asked.

"Sure." I said, "Heathcliff secretly loved Catherine for many years. He was bittered by life and Catherine was the only person who loved him for who he was. Therefore, when she married Edgar, It very nearly killed him. Therefore, Heathcliff, embittered by it all, takes it out on everyone that he holds responsible even after the death of Catherine. He continues to take out his rage out on Cathy--Catherine's daughter--and Linton forcing them to marry. It all comes down to the fact that nothing could keep them apart. Not his rage and bitterness, nor her selfish pride. Not even death."

"Wow. Miss Donovan. I didn't know you have such a perceptive view." Mr. Downey said.

Thank You, Mr. Downey." I replied.

"I take it that you have similar views on Romeo and Juliet?" he asked.

"Yes. I do." I replied eloquently.

"Care to share?" he asked.

"I suppose" I replied.

"Please do." he said motioning with a sweep of his hand.

"Romeo and Juliet is a tragic story of 2 teenagers who fall in love. They meet in and unconventional way. In the House of Capulet at the Masquerade Ball. At first it is clear that out dear Romeo is clueless as to who the girl was. Before that night ended, he would know that she was a Capulet and that their love was doomed from the beginning. The night the party ended Romeo climbs the wall outside of the Capulet house and heard her talking to herself. As the night draws to a close Juliet professes her love to Romeo and the next day they are married. Sometime later Tybalt finds out." I stopped shortly and said, "You know what I'm going to skip ahead a little. Therefore, we find that Tybalt has been slain by Romeo and Mercutio slain by Tybalt's hand. Romeo is exiled and Juliet is distraught. Juliet decides that she is going to go to Friar Lawrence and ask for poison to get her out of the marriage that her father had set up. After much pleading, he finally agrees. As soon as he gives it to her he sends a letter to Romeo to let him know that Juliet wasn't dead just sleeping, he never gets the letter. Balthasar came to Romeo with the news that Juliet is dead. He leaves immediately and arrives in Verona at her crypt and he goes to her he sees that what they all said was true even though it wasn't and he kills himself. As Juliet awakes, she sees Romeo beside her and quickly checks him. As the realization dawns on her that he's gone, she kills herself. So, in the end death is more bearable to the both of them than living on without the other."

"Miss Donovan. You have an amazing depth that I have never seen in one of my students before." Mr. Downey said.

"Thank you, Mr. Downey." I replied.

"Well, I think we all learned something today. Class Dismissed." he said.

As we all filed out of the classroom, I headed straight for my locker and grabbed me math book and my Bio book. I headed to the math room, sat at my desk, and waited on everyone else to arrive. I drummed my fingers at vampire speed, a bad habit I picked up over the years, and sighed. I heard the door open and watched Eric walk in to the room. I stiffened slightly in my seat as his scent hit the air current coming through the room.

"Hey, Selena." Eric said coming to sit beside me.

"Hey, Eric." I replied.

"I forgot that we had Math and Bio together!" he said.

"Yes. I did, too." I replied eloquently.

"Why to you talk like that?" he asked.

"Because. It makes it easier for people to understand me." I said as I watched him shift in his seat.

"It's just weird. I don't know anyone else that speaks as eloquently as you do." he said with a smile.

"Well, now you do." I said trying to retain the laughter bubbling just under the surface.

"So, I know that you're a sophomore but how old are you?" he asked sincerely.

"I just turned seventeen." I replied.

"No. I mean really. I'm a Breed. I can tell a full vampire from a mile away." he said.

I was stunned. I didn't know Breeds even existed. It was weird having someone outside my family know what I was. I was nervous to admit to him how old I was.

"Selena?" He asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Umm. Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering how old you are." he said.

"In vampric years or when I was turned?" I asked.

"Vampric years." he said.

"Two hundred and fifteen." I replied.

"Wow. So how old is you sire?" he asked.

"You mean Victor? He is six hundred and fifty-six years old." I replied calmly.

"Wow. That's old." he said laughing.

"Yes. I know." I said laughing with him.

"So you have been alive for two hundred and fifteen years. What's it like. Seeing all of that." he asked.

I sighed sadly "Difficult. I have seen all of my family grow, prosper and eventually die. I had one daughter before I died. I was almost twenty and I had her when I was just barely fifteen. I was killed in a raid on the local town. No one knew where I was. Victor had found me on the brink of death and brought me back. I was never allowed near my daughter again. I watched her grow into a fine young woman and she looked exactly like me. I ended up watching her children grow up and then her children's children and so on and so forth. I still watch my descendents. My husband ended up marring again but he was never the same."

"Wow. I never thought how hard that must be. To see you family die like that and knowing you had to stay away." he said sympathetically.

"I've grown used to it. I never look back after I make a decision." I said sighing.

We stopped talking as everyone else filed into the room. I sat pondering over the death of my daughter all those years ago, wishing that I had been there for her. Victor had changed me hoping for a companion for a while and then he met Marguerite. I was happy for him and eventually he turned Talon hoping that I would find the same with him that he did with Marguerite. Unfortunately, He wasn't.

"So, Selena, rumor has it that you're dating Eric Stag." A girl beside me said.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked.

"From Amanda Rochester." she said.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Reese Delanie" she said.

"Ok. Reese." I said letting my voice drip with venom "I'm not dating Eric Stag. Yet."

"What to you mean by 'yet'." she hissed.

"I mean. I like him." I said loud enough for him to hear.

"Well. Just so you know he is my boyfriend." she said angrily.

"I'm not you boyfriend, Reese." Eric hissed at her.

"But Eric, sweetie, I thought…"she started.

"You thought wrong." he hissed with more venom in his voice.

"But…." she said.

"But nothing, Reese." he said turning away,

"Slut." I heard her mumble.

I turned back to my thoughts. I had admitted that I liked Eric. I would definitely talk to him at lunch. I was going to like it here at Broome of this I was sure.


	2. Too Many Thoughts

Chapter 2

I walked into the lunchroom and sat down at my usual table. I waited on the rest of my family. I looked around at everyone and wondered where Eric was. As soon as the thought left my head, I saw him enter the room. I jerked my head in a gesture of hello. He noticed me and returned the gesture as he walked towards me. I was mesmerized by his gracefulness.

"Hey, Selena." he said.

"It's Lena. We are friends now. Are we not?" I asked as eloquently as ever.

"Yes. We are indeed friends." he said mocking me.

"Ok. Enough with the mocking." I said laughing.

"Hey, Lena, Are you alright?" Talon asked coming to sit with me.

"Yes, Talon. I'm fine." I said.

"Alright." he said turning back to his writing.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" Eric asked.

"No! God, no!" Talon said flabbergasted.

I sat there laughing at the look on his face. He looked like a deer in the headlights. It was hilarious.

"Hey, Elvi." I said as she came towards us.

"Hey, Lena. You're looking awful chipper." she replied.

"Am I?" I asked.

"Yes. You look very smitten." she said with an ear-to-ear grin.

"I can assure you that I do not know what you're implying." I said.

"Alright, Lena. You win this time. I'll weasel it out of you some how." she said.

"Ok, Elvi, Believe what you will." I said laughing.

"So, Lena. Do you want to go out tonight?" Eric asked me getting snickers from my family.

"Yes. I would enjoy that." I said smiling.

"Hey, Squirt." Ronan said walking over with Grace.

"Hey, Ronan." I said.

"Wow. Is he related to you? He's huge. Well, not as big as that Talon guy." Eric said looking a little scared.

"Yes. He is related. That is my oldest sibling." I said.

"Oldest?" he squeaked.

"Yes. I am in the middle. You know in our years." I said.

"Oh. So who's the oldest?" he asked.

"Ronan." I replied.

"Ok." he said.

I understood why Eric was scared. Ronan was massive. Standing at a frightening six-foot-seven. He was very broad shouldered with honey blonde cropped hair and blue eyes. He was very domineering. Ronan was the type of person you were very aware of all the time. Talon was much the same standing a few inches taller at six-foot-nine. He had dyed his dark hair shocking shades of blue and white that complimented his emerald green eyes. He was rivaling Victor in the height department.

"Why? Are you scared?" I asked joking with him.

"Honestly? Yes I am." he said with a shudder.

"Dude, you have no reason to be scared of us. We won't hurt you. Your Selena's eye candy." Ronan said laughing.

"Yea, Eric. We wouldn't want our heads ripped off. Selena here would definitely do it, too." Talon chimed in.

"So, Eric do you want to come over and play video games before you go out with Selena?" Ronan asked.

"Sure that sounds cool." Eric said.

"We live in an old house part of the way down Goldmine road. You can't miss it. You can always ride with Selena and one of us can drive your car there." Elvi said.

"What kind of cars to you guys drive" Eric asked.

"Well, I drive a red and white 2008 Mustang Shelby Cobra GT500KR. It's got 450 horsepower I think." I said.

"I drive a grey 2008 Porsche 997. It has 530 horsepower and goes over 200 miles-per-hour." Elvi said.

"I drive the red and black 2009 Concept Camaro. It has 400 horsepower." Talon said.

"I drive the black Dodge Ram 3500. It has a 5.7L Hemi V-8 engine. Diesel all-the-way." Ronan said laughing.

"I drive an old black Dodge Charger. It's got 550 horsepower after Selena did work on it." Grace said.

"Wow. Selena can you work on mine?" Eric asked with a laugh.

"If you want me to." I said seriously.

"Cool. So what do you do to them." he asked.

"Well what do you drive?" I asked

"I drive a 1987 four-cylinder Mustang." he said.

"Ok. I would have to convert it to an eight-cylinder and add a camshaft and a catback system maybe a dual-pump carburetor and maybe a multipoint fuel injector." I said.

"Wow. You really know your stuff." he said.

"Yes. I suppose I do. I've been working on cars for about 15 years." I said.

"Cool. So how old are ya'll?" Eric asked.

"We are all sophomores. You figure it out, genius." Elvi said sarcastically.

"No. I know how old you look. How old are you." Eric said slowly.

I looked at my siblings and saw harsh looks of fury spread across their faces. I was suddenly very scared for Eric's life. Eric looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"You told him what we are!?" Elvi and Grace hissed angrily.

"No I didn't. I swear." I said panicking.

"She didn't. I'm a Breed. I knew what you guys were the minute you pulled into the school." Eric said.

"You're a what!?" Talon squeaked.

"A Breed. Half human and half-vampire. My dad was a vampire and my mom wasn't. My dad was celibate in his human life and when him and my mom…you know. There was enough human sperm to get her pregnant." Eric said mater-of-factly.

"Wow, Victor is so going to want to meet you." Ronan said laughing.

"Well, He will. This afternoon. If that invitation is still open that is." Eric said uncertainly.

"Yea. It is. Definitely." I said quickly getting menacing looks from Elvi.

"Yea, Dude. We want you to play Guitar Hero and Halo." Talon said.

"So are you going to follow or ride?" Ronan asked.

"I guess I'll follow. Unless Ronan want's to drive my car. It's got more leg room so you can adjust the seat as far back as you need it." Eric said.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd still ride with me." I said quietly.

"Well, I can. Do you really want me to?" he asked.

"Yea. I do." I said smiling.

Just as Eric was about to say something more, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch period. Now it was time for Biology. Luckily, I had it with Eric so we could continue our conversation from earlier. It was weird telling Eric about my past but around him it came out easily.

"So what was your daughter's name?" he asked me.

"Katrina Marie Duncan." I replied.

"How many children did she have?" he asked.

"Seven." I said sadly.

I had wanted many children and now I could never have them. I was cursed and I still hadn't come to terms with the fact that I would never be a mother again. I had loved my daughter and husband dearly. Thomas was a wonderful man. Always so kind and forgiving. He had loved his animals and his daughter. I was happy with being a homemaker, I was made for it. I had wanted to give him a son. I had always pictured growing old with Thomas. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the images I had running through my head before the tears spilled over, but I couldn't get rid of them in time. I felt the first of many tears trickle down my cheeks.

"Lena?" Eric asked concerned.

"I…I…I have to go." I said turning on my heel and running towards my car.

I stopped briefly at my locker to grab my keys and throw my books into my bag. I walked out the front door of the school, ran to my car and pulled the cover off. I was inside getting ready to start my car when I heard a tap on my window. I looked up to see Eric and pointed to the passenger side seat of my car. He nodded briefly, ran around to the passenger side, and climbed in. I started the engine taking peace and solace in the roar of the engine. I pushed in the break and threw it in to reverse. I backed out of my space and left the school.

"Selena?" he asked after about five minutes.

"Yes?" I asked choking on the small phrase.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Disturbing thoughts. Upsetting thoughts." I said monotonously.

"What about?" he pried.

"Nothing" I snapped.

I saw him reaching over to touch my shoulder but I put a hand up to still his movements. I didn't want to be touched right now. I looked in my rearview mirror and say Talon's Camaro following behind me. I could only assume that Ronan was driving Eric's car. I looked out the side view mirror and saw a whole line up of my family's cars. I saw that the silver Miata was last and knew that Grace was probably driving it because it was Victor's favorite car.

Before I knew it, I was turning onto Lewis Chapel Road. I looked over at Eric and sighed. He was looking out the side window and his thoughts were churning, I could tell by the look on his face. I turned my thoughts to my daughter. I saw an image of her at 21, platinum blonde hair like her father and my violet eyes. She was tall and lean. She had married Indian Chief Running Wolf. He was the only Indian with green eyes that I had ever seen. All of her children were told stories about me. The same stories that Thomas has told Katrina when she was old enough. I was starting to cry again. I snapped out of my thoughts and wiped my eyes now concentrating on the road. I was at the end of Lewis Chapel and ready to turn onto Goldmine. It was now only a few minutes to my house.

"Lena?" I heard Eric ask.

"Yea?" I asked in a steely tone.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yea." I whispered just barely loud enough for him to hear.

I looked for the turn into my driveway. It was unmarked and I had to be cautious or I would miss it. Five minutes later, I saw the gap in the trees that lined my driveway. I flicked on my signals alerting my family that we were near the turn. I slowed and made the left hand turn into my driveway and slowly made my way down to the garage. I pulled into the garage beside Victor's Corvette. I saw Eric's Mustang pull in beside mine with Ronan in the front seat.

"Pop the hood when you get out, Ro." I said.

"Alright, Lee." he said.

"Did you try to rebuild your four-cylinder?" I asked as I examined his valves.

"My dad did. Why?" he asked.

"Because I have to replace the entire engine. I have an old '89 Mustang V8 out back I can work on." I said walking towards the house to get my mechanics overalls.

"Really. You have the parts to fix my car." he said excitedly.

"Yea. It's all out back." I said.

"Sweet." he said.

"I am going to go upstairs. You want to come?" I asked laughing at his victory dance.

"Umm. Yea sure." he said nervously.

"It's alright I'm just going to grab my overalls so that I can start working on your car." I said.

"What am I going to drive while you do the work on my car?" he asked.

"You get to drive one of my cars." I said smiling.

"Wait which cars are yours?" he asked.

"Well I have another Mustang that's black with red racing stripes. Just like the one, I drive now. You can drive the one I'm driving now. There's my black Camaro Concept with red racing stripes that I keep in my shop in the back yard. Or the new silver Dodge Charger that I bought last week." I said as I mounted the stairs.

"You are going to let me take my pick of your cars. You're expensive American Muscle." he said incredulously.

"Yea. I'm even going to add you to my insurance so that you can drive them when ever you want to." I said opening my bedroom door.

"Wow. I can't believe you're serious." he said with a little laugh.

"So. Which car do you want to use?" I asked pulling on my overalls.

"The Concept Camaro." he said.

"Ok." I said zipping up the overalls and flipping open my cell phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Calling the insurance company." I said.

I looked back down at the keypad of my phone and dialed the number for my insurance company. It range several times and I got my agent.

"Hello, this is Bob McGuire. How may I help you?" he asked.

"Hello, Bob. This is Selena Donovan." I said politely.

"Selena! What can I do for you today?" he asked obviously happy to talk to me.

"I need to add someone to out insurance." I said.

"Ok. Name and license number." he said and I heard the computer keys clicking away.

"Eric Stag. The license number is 0381724695." I said.

"Ok. He is added. Is there a specific car he will be driving?" he asked.

"Yes. All the cars that are under my name. Both Mustangs, the Camaro Concept, and the Dodge Charger." I said.

"Ok. Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes. I want to add his car to the insurance too." I said laughing.

"Ok. I'll need the license plate number, make, model, year, and color." he said laughing with me.

"Umm. The license plate is YXT-364. Make is Ford; model is Mustang GT. Year 1987 and color Black with red racing stripes." I said.

I heard the computer keys click at rapid fire and he came back on the phone.

"Ok. His car is added and so is he. I'll fax you the new cards and information." he said.

"Alright. Thank you, Bob." I said.

"You're Welcome, Selena. Goodbye." he said.

"Bye Bye." I said.

I turned and looked at Eric and he was looking through my wall of CD's. He had picked up my Cradle of Filth cd and was examining the album art.

"You're added and ready to go." I said heading towards the door.

"Cool. So can I take the Camaro out for a spin?" he asked raising and eyebrow.

"Yea. I guess. I don't see why not." I said laughing at his expression.

"Alright!" he yelled running down the stairs.

I laughed following close behind. I got out to the garage and saw Ronan pulling the catalytic converter apart and cleaning it. I went over to Eric's car and saw that the engine had been pulled out along with the transmission. I looked at Ronan on the floor with his tongue sticking out in concentration and sitting with his legs apart in a wide V. I had to stifle my laughter. I went to the wall opposite the garage door and looked for the keys to my Camaro. I looked over at Eric sitting behind the wheel of my black Mustang.

He was playing with the clutch and laughing. I walked over to the passenger side door and climbed in. I looked at him and handed him the keys to the Camaro and a spare key to my Mustang. He looked at me with an intense curiosity,

"What's this key for?" he asked holding up the Mustang key.

"It's for the Mustang." I stated calmly.

"Why did you give me a key to the Mustang?" he asked putting it in the ignition.

"It's not for this Mustang. It's for the one with the racing stripes." I said.

"Why do I need a key for it?" he asked getting out of my car.

"Because it's yours." I said.

"Wait. What!?" he asked his voice rising an octave.

"It's your car now." I said trying not to laugh.

"Seriously?" he asked still an octave higher than his normal tenor.

"Yea. So if you still want me to I can work on your '87 and you can just leave it here." I said.

"No. Don't do the work just put the car back together and I'll leave it here for you. Since it is a classic." he said.

"Sweet. I love classic cars. Can I at least restore it to its original luster?" I asked.

"Yea, it's yours isn't it?" he said laughing.

"Yea. It is." I said laughing.

I clamored out of the car and walked out to the back yard with Eric following close behind. I walked into the woods and shifted some bushes around. I pulled open the garage door and flicked the lights on. I heard Eric gasp and could tell that his eyes were bugging out of his head. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's the matter?" I said between hysterics.

"What's the matter!? You have a whole damn car show in your backyard!" he said waving his hands around dramatically.

"Yea I know. These are everyone's cars. Mine are over there on the left." I said pointing to a roped off area with my three cars in it.

"Ok, so the Mustang is yours. I don't need two 2008 Mustangs, especially not identical ones, and there is the Camaro." I said pointing them out.

"Can I take the Mustang instead?" he asked as if I hadn't just given him the car.

"It's yours isn't it?" I asked.

"Yea!" he yelled causing me to cover my ears.

"My ears!" I yelled.

"Sorry." he said quietly "I forgot about the whole vampire hearing thing."

"It's alright." I said laughing.

It took three seconds for him to pull me into a deep hug. I shoved him off and ran at vampire speed to the other end of the garage. I was panting and trying to keep the monster in me at bay. I could feel my eyes go entirely black and my face contorted under the strain.

"Selena?" I hear him ask.

"Just stay where you are for a second." I said darkly.

"What's the matter?" I heard Talon say.

"Just stay back!" I yelled trying to keep from attacking Eric and the rest of my family.

"Eric, you need to stay away from her for a minute. She is trying to keep control of herself." Talon said holding him back.

"What's wrong with her?" Eric asked urgently.

"She's fighting the vampire within her." Talon said calmly.

"But why. All I did was hug her and she took off like a bat out of hell." he said.

"Did she tell you the effect your scent had on her?" Talon questioned.

"My scent?" Eric asked.

"Don't you dare tell him, Talon!? I will kill you." I yelled across the room.

"He needs to know, Lena. He deserves to know. Grace has seen this." he yelled back at me.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Eric yelled.

"You scent has an effect on Selena. She can't keep control of herself when you're around. It's the way it is with true lifemates." Talon said.

"Lifemates?" Eric asked.

"A lifemate is a person human or vampire--in your case both--that we can't use our powers on." Talon explained "They are essentially the perfect mate to spend eternity with."

"Wait, so you're saying I might be Lena's lifemate?" Eric asked incredulously.

"Maybe. Selena hasn't been able to concentrate on her powers enough to see if they work. She has been trying not to kill you." Talon replied.

"_I swear I'm going to kill you, Talon." _I thought menacingly.

"_No you won't, Selena. You're going to thank me for telling him. You know your falling in love with Eric. He may even be falling in love with you. You have to cone to terms with that, Selena."_ Talon thought back.

"Who's said that?" Eric asked.

"Who said what?" Talon asked.

"Who said that Lena was falling in love with me?" Eric replied.

"You can hear us?" Talon asked.

"I heard you. Not, Lena." Eric stated.

"Lena, he can't hear your thoughts?" Talon said to me "Try to read him and manipulate him."

"Alright. Sorry, Eric, I need to know if it's true." I said.

"It's alright, Lena. Do what you have to do." he replied.

I tried as hard as I could to read him. I couldn't do it. It was as if he had steel walls around his mind.

"I can't." I said defeated.

"You can't do it." Talon said disbelievingly.

"So, what. Am I your lifemate?" Eric asked me.

"I don't know?" I said.

"I have to go." Eric said.

"Take the Mustang. It is yours after all." I said walking toward the back door.

"I'll see you later." Eric said.

As Eric walked towards the Mustang, I fought off the urge to cry. I left the backyard garage and went into the house. I heard the car peal out of the garage and up the driveway. I left the window that I had been watching from and went over to my cd collection. I pulled out a HIM cd and put it into my cd player. I flipped to a song on the album called Vampire Heart. I pulled a book off my shelf. The authors name was _Jodi Thomas_. She was a historical romance writer and a damn good one at that. I lost myself in Texas and watched the characters fall in love despite the hardships. As soon as I finished the book, I heard a car pull down the driveway. I scanned the house with my thoughts and knew that my whole family was here. As soon as I realized that, an unknown person was at my home I heard a knock on the front door. I assumed that it was a friend of Victor's. Then I heard a conversation.

"Is Selena here?" I heard the voice ask.

"Yes. She is up in her room. It's up the stairs, last door on the right." Victor replied.

"Thank You, Mr. Donovan." he replied.

A few seconds later, I heard a knock on my door.

"Selena." I heard someone say from the other side of my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Eric." he replied.

"Come in." I said.

"Hello." he said.

"Hey." I replied not looking up from my book.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"I was wondering if we are still going to go out." he said.

"I thought that was cancelled." I said monotonously.

"No. It wasn't." he said.

"Well, you could have fooled me." I said finally looking up.

"Why so you say that?" he asked.

"Do you remember how fast you left earlier?" I asked scathingly.

"Can you blame me?!" he yelled "You think I'm your lifemate."

"There is no thinking about it?!" I screamed "Once you find the one person that you can't read it's final."

"You really are positive about this, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yea, I am. It's fate. It's final." I said sadly.

"Lena, I'm not saying that I don't want to be your lifemate." he said grabbing my chin between his thumb and index finger "I'm saying just not right now. I would be more than happy to spend eternity with you, but not right now. I am only 17. You are over two centuries old. But eventually, once I am a full vampire, I will be with you."

I winced at him mentioning my age. I never meant to imply that he had to be my lifemate; it was completely up to him if he wanted to spend eternity with me, and so far, he did.

"I'm sorry." I said casting my eyes downward.

"Lena, Lena, Lena." he chided, "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"That I made you think that you had to be my lifemate." I said lowly.

"Lena, honey, I assumed the worst the minute Talon mentioned lifemates. It scared the hell out of me." he said.

"So, you still want to go out with me?" I asked.

"Of course I do. Would I be here if I didn't?" he asked chuckling.

"No, I suppose not." I said smiling.

"I going to let you get showered and dressed. Then we can go." he said walking toward the door.

"Ok. Anything specific you want me to wear?" I asked grinning.

"Wear anything or nothing." he said laughing.

"You pervert!" I shouted and chased him out of my room laughing.

"I know!" he shouted up the stairs.

"What is going on in here and why are you running in the house, Selena?" Victor asked.

"Oh, I was just talking to Eric and I chased him out of my room because we kind of have a date tonight." I said quickly.

"Who is Eric?" Victor asked.

"He is the guy I was telling you about and you're standing right next to him." I murmured.

"Oh, Eric it is very nice to meet you!" Victor said enthusiastically.

"You too, Mr. Donovan." Eric said politely.

"It's you may call me Victor." he corrected.

"What is all the ruckus about?" Marguerite asked.

"Nothing, Darling." Victor said.

"Alright. Selena, no more running in the house." she said as she spun on her heel and walked away.

"Victor." I said "There's something you need to know about Eric."

"What might that be?" he questioned.

"He's a Breed." I said.

"What!?" Victor gaped.

"It's true. I am half human and half vampire." Eric said.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing. May I look at you teeth?" Victor asked him.

"Yea. I guess." Eric said casting a quick glance at me and opening his mouth for Victor.

"Wow. I have never in all my almost seven hundred years seen a Breed as distinctive as you. How are your senses?" he asked.

"All enhanced. I can see up to a mile away and smell twice that far. I can eat human food but need animal blood to keep the burning pain away, sunlight has no effect and I don't burn or glitter. I can run faster than my father and I have amazing reflexes." Eric replied.

"Simply amazing." Victor said again.

"Yea, so I've heard." Eric said laughing.

"Sorry." Victor said with a chuckle.

"It's alright. I know you're honestly curious. I would be too in your position." Eric said with a laugh.

"Do you have fangs and venom?" Victor asked him.

"Yes, I do and no I've never turned anyone." Eric said answering Victor's unspoken question.

I cleared my throat to catch their attention. "I'm going upstairs to shower and get dressed and then we can go out, Eric." I said "Oh and you can drive the Camaro." I added laughing at his bewildered expression.

I turned on my heel and headed up the stairs. I opened my bedroom and walked to my closet. I searched through my clothes for about fifteen minutes before finally deciding on a pair of dark faded Abercrombie and Fitch Low-Rise Jeans, a red Aéropostale baby tee, a Hollister light denim jacket that matched my jeans and Skecher heeled boots. I walked into my bathroom, showered and dressed at vampire speed. I walked down stairs and looked for Eric. I found him and Victor in my study looking at pictures of my daughter that I had drawn.

"What are you doing in here, Victor?" I asked angrily.

"Oh, Selena, I didn't know you would be back so soon." Victor said looking down from my furious gaze.

"I can't believe you came into my study without my permission." I said.

"Selena, I can explain." Victor started.

"No don't. I'll deal with you when I get home." I said menacingly.

"Are you sure you want to go out still?" Eric asked me.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"Alright, are we still taking the Camaro." he asked with a dazzling smile.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Cool. Shall we?" he asked holding his hand out to me.

"Yes we shall." I said smiling back.

As we walked out the door, I was excited for once about the outcome of something. He went out the backdoor and walked into the woods to the garage hidden in the shrubbery. He flashed me a smile and opened my door. As soon as I was in, he jogged around to the driver side and hopped inside. He started the car and pulled out.

As we got onto the interstate, I started to hum a lullaby. It was a song that I had heard many times over the years.

"What's that you're singing?" Eric asked.

"A lullaby." I said unfazed by his question.

"Oh. Who did you hear sing it." he asked.

"My mum." I said in my native accent.

"Your mom" he asked.

"Oui." I said my French coming back

"Are you French?" he asked.

"Oui. I am." I said

"So that explains the French lullaby." he said.

"You know the lullaby?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. I do my mom was half French." he said.

"My mother was, also. That is how I know the lullaby. It has been passed down through out my family for years." I said.

We lapsed back into silence. I looked out the window and noticed that we were leaving the state. I wondered how long we drove before we finally stopped on the Blue Ridge Parkway overlooking dense forestery. As I got out of the car, I noticed that it was fast approaching sunrise. We were standing on the Parkway facing towards the east and he looked at me beaming. I looked out over the horizon as the sun began to rise. It was absolutely gorgeous; the sky, painted with various shades of lilac, red, and orange. I was in awe. The whole time I was wondering how he could possibly know that, I loved to watch the sunrise. I was aware of a flash out of the corner of my eye and looked over to see Eric smiling at the picture that he caught of me smiling. I loved that smile that lit up his face, as if he was totally and completely happy in that moment.

"Selena, I have a question." Eric said breaking the comfortable silence that had lapsed between us.

"Ask away." I replied.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my girlfriend." he said so quickly that I almost didn't understand it.

"I would love that, Eric." I said.

"Great. Then there is one more surprise I have for you." he said walking back to the car.

"What might that be?" I asked as he backed up out of the car.

"This." he said holding out a beautiful gold class ring.

"Wow. It's gorgeous." I said carefully taking the ring from him.

"It was my dads, he used to go to some high school in Pennsylvania." he said "He gave it to my mom."

"I love it, Eric." I said hugging him.

"I'm glad you do." he said smiling again.

"I could stay here forever." I said looking back out at the fading sunrise.

"Well, I wouldn't want to anger Victor by keeping you out all day." he responded laughing and walking me back around to my side of the car.

We pulled into my driveway a little after three that afternoon. It was an uneventful car ride. I fell asleep shortly after getting back on the interstate. That was the thing about my family none of us could be hurt by sunlight but the Dark Sleep still took us. Victor and I can fight the Dark Sleep and that's just what I did once Eric told me that we would be at my house soon I knew I would have to deal with Victor and Talon would just try to calm me down, damn him and his manipulative powers. As wee pulled into my driveway I was hit immediately by a wave of anger followed by a loud crash. I heard metal being crushed and knew that they were in the garage.

"Damn it, Talon." I said as Eric pulled the Camaro around to the garage.

"Hey, Selena." Talon said with a nervous laugh.

"Hello, Talon." letting my eyes turn fully black, irises and all.

"Oh, shit. She's pissed, Ronan." Talon said quivering.

"Yea, I can see that genius." Ronan said shaking slightly.

"You damn skippy I'm pissed." I said my voice a menacing growl.

"Lena, we're sorry about you room." Ronan said stupidly.

"What about my room." I said.

"Oh, shit. That's not why you're pissed?" Ronan questioned.

"No, it's not, but thank you for getting me angrier. I'm pissed about my Mustang." I said.

"There's nothing wrong with your Mustang." Ronan replied.

"Yes, There is." I said laughing darkly.

"What!" Ronan screeched as the shelf holding paint finally gave way.

"That." I growled.

"I didn't do that." Ronan said.

"No, Talon helped. How many times have I told you not to wrestle in the garage or around the cars, you meathead. I've told you and Talon both countless times and now look at what it's caused, one of my prized possessions covered in silver, yellow, green, and red paint." I yelled.

"What is going on out here?" Victor yelled at the garage door.

"Don't you even get me started on you, Victor Julian Donovan." I said glaring daggers at him.

"Sorry, Selena. I'll wait in side for you." Victor said turning and walking back into the house.

"Damn, Lena, what did he do to you." Talon said earning a glare from Eric.

"What are you looking at, Probie?" Ronan asked.

"You, Meathead." Eric said growling and crouching into a fighting position

"What did you just call me?" Ronan asked.

"Enough!" I growled at Ronan bearing my teeth.

"Alright." Ronan whimpered.

"Selena, Let's go talk to Victor." Eric said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yes, lets." I said turning toward the house.

I got inside to see Victor sitting on the loveseat awaiting my punishment.

"Victor." I said.

"Yes, Selena?" he asked looking a little bit scared.

"Why did you go into my Study, when I have told you repeatedly to stay out. You can come in when I invite you but for you to show Eric pictures of my daughter. Victor I honestly don't know if I can trust you after this. I love you but you broke my trust last night." I said my voice growing thick.

"I am so very sorry, Selena." Victor said "I should have never gone into your study. It was very wrong of me."

"Yes, It was. I am very disappointed in you, Victor." I said and walked out of the room.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom with Eric following closely behind. I wrenched open the door and walked through the room to the bathroom, grabbing my pajamas off the bed on the way. I changed in the bathroom and washed up before I walked back out and saw Eric sitting on the couch listening to my iPod. I smiled and curled up beside him. He looked over at me and patted his lap. I stretched out on my back and lay my head in his lap. I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me. His lips were so full, warm, and soft. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"What are you so happy about?" he mumbled.

"Nothing." I replied sleepily.

"Tired?" he questioned.

"A little bit." I murmured.

"Didn't you face the Dark Sleep earlier?" he asked.

"Only for a little while." I said.

"You need to sleep." he said smiling and picking me up.

"If you insist." I said through a haze.

"I do." he said pulling back my covers.

"Do you have to succumb to the Dark Sleep?" I asked.

"Yes." he said.

As he put my into the bed I could feel his breathing shorten and knew that, he too, would succumb to the Dark Sleep with me. I shifted and got comfortable. I felt the bed shift and knew that Eric was there in the bed with me. I moved over and found a comfortable spot on his chest. As I felt my breath leave my body I looked up at Eric. That night we fell into the Dark Sleep at the same time.


	3. Something Unexpected and a Date

Eric's POV

I woke up in Selena's bed about two days later. I look over at her, curious as to what I had done to deserve her. I guess I was like my father after all. I knew that my grandfather knew Victor and that they went back along time. I was dreading having to tell her that I was Edward's son. I knew that she had a crush on him or so he told me. My mom Bella was changed shortly after I was born.

I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and smiled to myself. I stripped down and stepped into the shower. I noticed that there was BOD body wash and shampoo. I was curious as to who put it there but pushed it out of my mind and continues my shower. I finished and walked out to see some clothes on the bed that were my size. I put them on and left the room.

I went downstairs and looked for Victor. I was happy when I found him.

"Victor, I need to talk to you." I said sitting down.

"About what, Eric?" he asked.

"About my family." I said.

"Okay. Go ahead." he said.

"Alright. I understand that you know Carlisle Cullen." I said.

"Yes. He is and old friend. What makes you bring him up?" he asked.

"I am Edward and Bella Cullen's son." I said.

"You must be joking." Victor said flabbergasted.

"I can assure you, I am not." I said.

"Wow. How are the Cullen's?" Victor asked.

"They are all fine. Mother and Father are living in Portland." I replied with a smile.

My mother and father were living happily in Portland, Oregon. I lived out here in the country because I liked it. My mom had insisted that they buy a house out here for me to live in. I had accepted and now I was happy that I did. I was with Selena and I was going to tell my Father.

"Victor, Will you excuse me? I need to go call my Father." I asked.

"Of Course. Tell Carlisle I said 'Hello'." he said as I got up.

"Sure thing." I said leaving the room.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Grandpa Carlisle's number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Grandpa." I said.

"Hello, Eric. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm alright. Is mom or dad around?" I asked.

"Yes. Your Father is right here." he replied.

"Hello." My father said.

"Hey, dad." I said.

"Hey, Eric." he replied.

"Dad, do you know a Selena Donovan?" I asked.

"Yes. She is Victor Donovan's daughter, right?" he asked.

"Yea, she is." I replied.

"What about her son?" he asked.

"She is my girlfriend." I said.

"You're kidding?" he asked incredulously.

"Serious as a heart attack." I said.

"Wow I didn't think that girl had a chance of getting a mate." he laughed.

"Can you explain lifemates to me?" I asked him.

"True lifemates?" he gasped.

"Yea. Selena said that she could not use any of her powers on me or anything. Talon said that I smelled like something to her." I said.

"A true lifemate is much like a Singer. Only much stronger." he said.

"Wow. So she is telling the truth." I murmured to myself.

I heard my name being called and footsteps on the stairs.

"Listen dad, I got to go. Selena is looking for me." I said and shut my phone.

"Eric?" I heard Selena ask.

"I'm in the kitchen." I replied.

I saw her rounding the corner and couldn't help but smile. She was gorgeous.

"Hey, Eric." she said with a smile.

"Hi." I said moving her into a hug and kissing her.

"Now that is what I call a good morning." she murmured.

"Yea. You smell good." I said burying my face in her hair.

"You like vanilla?" she asked with a giggle.

"Yea." I said.

"Good. I do too." she said.

"Selena, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Now there's something no girl wants to hear from her boyfriend." she said trying to joke.

"It's not like that. Just something important." I said.

"Okay, Shoot." she said.

"Do you Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." she said sourly.

"Well, He is my father." I said cringing and waiting for the blow.

"That would mean your Bella's son." she said.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"What's wrong then?" she asked.

"I thought you would be mad." I said a little relieved that she didn't blow up.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, dad said you had a thing for him." I said quickly.

"Oh. So that's why no one in school wanted to date me." she said, "Ooooh, Edward Anthony Cullen, when I get my hands on your scrawny little neck you will pay for my humiliation."

"Whoa, I don't want to be fatherless here." I said.

"It's alright you wont be." she said getting up and walking off.

Great my girlfriend and my father are enemies. I was worried that Selena would dump me over this. However, if my mom didn't dump my dad for that no good Lycanthrope then Selena might not dump me over my father. **(A/N Lycanthrope is a Werewolf)** I got up, walked over to their piano, and sat down**.** I remembered a song that my dad used to play for my mom. I positioned my fingers and started to play, the lullaby came to memory do easily. I changed it up so that it would reflect Selena and me. I was so busy playing that I hadn't noticed Selena walk in and stare with a dropped jaw. I struck the last chord and turned to see Selena standing there with an awed expression.

Selena POV

I heard someone start playing the piano downstairs and went to see who it was. As I rounded the corner into the family room, I saw Eric playing a very complex piece of music. The only person I had ever heard play like that was Edward. I watched how Eric's fingers moved across the keyboard and the melody that came out was like nothing I had ever heard before. I heard the last chord being struck and Eric turned around to see me standing there with what must have looked like an idiotic expression.

"I'm sorry." I said before dashing out of the room and into the woods.

I sat in the woods for what seemed like hours. Sometime later, I heard Eric calling my name. I ran further into the woods. By the time I stopped, I was at the Cherokee Indian border. I wasn't allowed to cross it so I ran along it, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Eric and I automatically grabbed his wrist. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Why did you leave like that?" he asked with a pained expression.

"Because I was embarrassed as to what you might say." I said.

"I was just going to give you a hug and ask you how you liked that song that I had written." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh." I said with a smile.

"Shall we go back to the house." he asked.

"Yes we shall." I said.

When we got back to the house we saw that we had visitors. The Cullen's by the look of things. I walked into the house and saw Emmett and Jasper on the couch, along with Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward.

"Hello, son." Edward said to Eric.

"Hello, father." Eric replied.

"Selena! You aren't ugly anymore." Rosalie said with a menacing glare.

"Rose! You still are." I said with sarcasm.

"Hello, Selena." Jasper said getting up to hug me.

"Hello, Jasper." I replied with a smile. I had always like Jasper.

"How are you all?" I asked them.

"We are fine, Selena." Carlisle said standing to greet Victor.

"We have come to see you about Selena and Eric." Alice said.

"This isn't going to be good" I thought to myself.

* * *

**Cliffy oooooo... lolz. What will happen next!!**


	4. The Break Up

"_We have come to talk to you about Selena and Eric." Alice said._

"_This isn't going to end well." I thought to myself._

Selena's POV

"What about Selena and Eric?" Victor asked obviously upset.

"It's about their relationship." Edward said.

"Why do you all feel the need to discuss my relationship?" I asked angrily.

"Eric is a Breed." Carlisle said giving me a glare.

"So what!?" I yelled.

"We don't know if he will turn human or vampire!" Edward yelled at me.

"Whoa, dad. There is no reason to yell at her!" Eric yelled at his father.

"Don't you raise you voice to me, Eric Anthony Cullen!" Edward bellowed.

"Right now I am ashamed to be called a Cullen. Look at the way you are all reacting to me having a girlfriend. Personally, I am very happy to have a girlfriend that is a vampire! I don't have to hide myself from her!" Eric shouted.

"Eric, come with me." Edward said calmly.

"Alright." he replied following his father.

When they thought they were out of earshot, they began talking.

"She is no good for you, Eric." Edward said darkly.

"Why not?" Eric asked him.

"She isn't what she seems!" Edward hissed at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Eric hissed back at him.

"She isn't your lifemate. She lied!" Edward hissed lowly.

"What!?" Eric gasped.

"I told you she was no good." Edward said pride in his voice.

"You're lying!" Eric yelled.

"I am not!" Edward insisted.

"Then that means I have to leave." Eric said sadly.

"Yes. You have to come back to Portland with you mother and I." Edward said.

At that moment, I started to cry. I left the house. I got into my Camaro and peeled out of the driveway and out of the state. I drove for hours. When I finally gathered my bearings, I noticed that I was on the Blue Ridge Parkway. I pulled over and got out of my car; I looked over the side and sat on the guardrail. It was hours before I moved again. I looked up at the sky and noticed the sunrise. I despised it now. It reminded me too much of _him._ I would not say his name again.

I opened my phone and sent him a text, the last one I would ever send him.

"_**Eric" **_I typed_**, "I know you may not believe me, but I love you. You are my lifemate. I know you take your fathers word but just listen to me. I hope that you can see it in your heart, to talk to me. I know that your probably back in Oregon now, but call me if you want to. I love you with all my heart and soul, Selena Marie Donovan."**_

"I looked at my car and got up. I walked over to the driver side door and opened it, climbing in I put on a Seether cd and flipped to 'Broken', a song featuring Amy Lee. As the song started so did the tears.

A melancholy guitar intro followed by a sad male vocal. I sang along all the way through, all the while choking on how well it described this situation.

_Seether(Verse 1)I wanted you to know That I love the way you laughI wanna hold you high and steal your pain …awayI keep your photographAnd I know it serves me wellI wanna hold you high and steal your painSeether & Amy Lee(Chorus 1)cause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone awaySeether(Bridge)You've gone awayYou don't feel me here...anymoreAmy Lee(Verse 2)The worst is over now And we can breathe againI wanna hold you high, you steal my pain awayThere's so much left to learnAnd no one left to fightI wanna hold you high and steal your painSeether & Amy Lee(Chorus 2)cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enoughcause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone awaySeether & Amy Lee(Chorus 2)cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enoughcause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone awaySeether & Amy Lee(Chorus 1)cause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone Seether...awaySeether and Amy Lee(Bridge)You're gone awayYou don't feel me here...anymore _

As the song ended, I heard my phone ring. I looked at it and saw Eric's name on the Caller ID. I flipped open the phone as I turned the radio off.

"Hello?" I sniffled.

"Selena?" Eric asked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you." he replied.

"Why? You already left for Portland with you snake of a Father." I said venomously.

"You heard that conversation?" he asked appalled.

"Yes. You weren't quite out of my hearing range." I said.

"I forgot that you had better hearing than most vampires." he said jokingly.

"This isn't a joke, Cullen." I said.

"Since when did you call me 'Cullen'." he asked.

"Since now, dumbass. What do you want?" I lowly.

"I was replying to the text you sent." he said.

"I can't believe you would believe your father, Eric. After everything Talon and Victor told you. I've never told anyone about my daughter. My siblings don't even know that I had a daughter or that I almost died during a raid. I told you things that only Victor and I knew! I didn't even get mad at you for being in my Private Study!" I screamed.

"What do you expect, Selena? Do you expect me to believe you, a person I've known for three days, or my father, a person I've known for seventeen years?" Eric yelled back.

He really didn't care. My lifemate didn't want me. I was alone in this. Forever.

"No, Eric, You believe who want to believe. You won't heat from me again. I'm sorry for the trouble I've brought into your life. I hope all goes well for you." I said and shut my phone.

I went home that night and saw my family sitting in the living room, no Cullen's in sight. I walked in and sat down on the floor and pulled my knees into my chest, resting my chin on them. I looked at the rest of my family. I couldn't stop the tears that trickled out of the corners of my eyes. I looked at Victor, pleading him with my eyes to tell me that everything would be alright.

"Selena, I am so sorry." Talon said first, coming to hug me.

"It isn't your fault, Talon." I said hugging him back.

"I'm sorry, too, Lena." Ronan said getting up of the couch to hug me.

"Thanks, Ro." I said.

I sat there with my two burly brothers crying for, who knows how long. I fell into the Dark Sleep, curled between Talon and Ronan. I fell into a dreamless dark.


	5. Aftermath and a Twist Of Fate

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie does. All the songs for the story will be posted on my page soon. R&R. I am sorry that it took so long for me to update. To all my loyal readers, Thank You and may the vampires be with you. lol**

Chapter 5

Aftermath and a Twist

I do not know how long I slept. It seemed like forever. I had nightmare after nightmare, until I finally woke up in a cold sweat.

"Selena, are you alright?" Talon asked from across the dark room.

"I think so." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Do you need anything?" Ronan asked.

"Yea, where is Eric?" I asked.

"Lena, don't you remember?" Ronan asked.

"Remember what?" I asked.

"Eric left yesterday, with his father." Talon said getting up to sit beside me.

"Oh. I thought that was a dream." I said, my voice cracking on the last word.

"Oh, Lena, We are so sorry." Talon said hugging me.

"It's not your fault." I sniffled.

"We know, but we still hate to see you sad." Ronan said.

I smiled weakly at my brothers. They were always there for me. Grace and Elvi were a different story. I always felt closer to my brothers. I looked at Talon and Ronan, and scooted down in my king size bed, taking the burly babies down with me. I lay there thinking, only to be interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I reach over Ronan, grabbed my phone and looked at the Caller ID, it was Eric.

"Do I answer it?" I asked my brothers.

"Do you want to, Lena?" Talon asked rubbing my shoulder

"Will you stay here with me?" I asked.

"Yea." Ronan whispered.

"Hello?" I answered pathetically.

"Selena?" Eric asked.

"This is she." I said with a sniffle.

"It's Eric." he said.

"Yea, I know. Caller ID." I said annoyed.

"How are you?" he asked.

"How do I sound?" I asked.

"Not good." he said.

"Wow." I said sarcastically.

"Selena, I am so sorry. I have been miserable. Ever since I left, I have done nothing, I haven't slept, and I can't eat. I miss you." he said.

"You should have thought about that before you left, Eric. I can't do anything. You are my lifemate, or at least I thought you were. If you had been, you wouldn't have left. You killed me, dealt me more than my dead heart could take." I said with finality.

I was crying harder then I had when he had first left. I settled back down between Talon and Ronan and muffled my sobs in Talon's chest. I heard my phone ring again and decided that I would answer now that I was calmer.

"Speak to me." I said.

"Lena?" the voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's Edward. I need to talk to you." he said urgently.

"Why, you ruined my life." I said trying now to break out in sobs.

"I am very sorry, Selena. I never meant to hurt you and Eric like that. I need to fix this." he said.

"Alright, Edward but if you make this any worse you very existence will cease to be." I said angrily.

"I know. I'll make it better, Lena. I swear." he said and ended the call.

"What was that all about?" Ronan asked sitting up.

"That was Edward Cullen." I said.

"What does he want?" Talon growled.

"He wants to talk to me." I replied.

"Why?" Ronan asked.

"He wants to try and 'fix' things between Eric and me." I replied.

I sat there for a while before I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Selena, There is someone at the door for you." Victor said.

"Alright, I am coming." I said getting up.

I walked down the stairs and saw Edward and Eric standing at the foot of the stairs.

"_Selena, we are here for you when you need us." _Talon thought out to me.

"_I know."_ I thought back.

"I know why you're here, Edward. Alright, spill, Cullen." I said.

"Eric, go out of hearing range." Edward said.

"Why?" Eric asked looking at me.

"Because I told you to." Edward said.

"I will be back soon." Eric said as he took off.

"Go into the living room, Edward. You are going to start explaining now." I said.

"Alright. I will start at the beginning." he said as he sat on the couch.

"Good." I said sitting on the piano bench across from him.

"Okay, Eric called me about two days ago and told me that he had found someone that claimed to be his true lifemate. When I asked who it was he simply said, "Selena Donovan." I sat there in my home in Portland baffled that you, Selena Donovan, had fallen in love with my son, and not only was he your lifemate he was your Singer." Edward said shaking his head disbelievingly.

"So what you thought it impossible for me to fall in love." I said incredulously.

"No, quite the opposite, but I didn't think it would be my son." he said.

"So you made up stories and got him to leave?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. I congratulated myself on my manipulation and thought that he would be fine. I was very wrong." he said with a pained expression.

"You should have thought about the repercussions before you did it, Edward. I'm surprised that Alice didn't have a vision." I said.

"I told her not to look." he said before calling Eric back in.

"Hello, Selena." Eric said sitting beside his father.

"Eric." I acknowledged.

"I'm so sorry!" we said at the same time, laughing and hugging.

"What I am wondering is why you doubted me." I asked.

"I don't know. It felt like I had false emotions, like Uncle Jasper was using his powers on me." Eric said turning to look at his father.

"What is it, Eric?" I asked.

"You didn't, did you?" Eric asked his father.

"Yes, I did." Edward said.

"Why?" Eric whispered.

"I don't know." Edward said ashamed.

"I don't know you anymore." Eric said turning away from his father and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Eric." he said getting up and leaving.

"Eric?" I asked toughing his shoulder.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked in return.

"Do you believe me when I say that you are my lifemate and my singer?" I asked.

"Yea, I do. I love you, Selena Donovan. You are my heart and soul." he said with a smile.

"Good. Hey, do you want to go to my room and watch a movie?" I asked getting off Victor's piano bench.

"Y-Yea." he stammered.

I looked at him and the innocent look he had on his face, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"The look on your face." I said and walked towards the stairs.

"I see." he said running up the stairs behind me.

As we walked into my room something hit me from the side. I looked over to see Chase, a vampire I hadn't seen in a very long time, almost two hundred years to be exact. Chase was built much like my brothers and Victor. He had dyed hid dark hair blonde and it showed, he stared at me out of dark eyes and smiled.

"Why are you here, Chase?" I asked.

"I'm here to see you and your 'breed'." he sneered.

"His name is _Eric_." I growled back. I hated anyone calling him a breed. Like he was scum.

He laughed insanely. "Eric, is it? Well, it's nice to meet you, _Eric_." Chase said with a smirk.

"I will ask you again, Chase Michaels, why are you here?" I groaned as he put his knee in my stomach.

"I am here to take back what you stole." he whispered with a laughing tone.

"What did I steal from you, Chase?" I asked.

"My sanity. I loved you, Selena. You were everything to me and you left to be with Victor." he breathed.

"I had to go with him. He gave me life, he gave me his nanos. I am alive because of Victor. I will not go." I hissed.

"He took you from me! He stole you." he breathed.

"He did not. I chose Victor, Chase. You must live with that." I said looking at Eric.

"Look at me!" he yelled.

I looked at him suddenly worried for Eric's safety. I glanced at Eric and sent Victor a message. I knew that Chase couldn't hear me, and for that I was very thankful. I heard footsteps on the stairs and heard Ronan and Talon curse mentally as Victor told them not to come in.

"Who is out there?" Chase hissed.

"I don't know!" I breathed as his knee pushed deeper into my stomach just below my ribs.

"Selena, open the door!" Victor yelled.

"_Help, me, Victor. Please!_" I thought to him.

I felt the pressure shift from my stomach to my chest, just above my lungs. I felt my breath shorten and so did Chase. Eric saw it and tried to move but Chase hit him with something. I heard the door break down, but not before I felt a needle or something sharp stab me and I fell into an endless dark.

**Cliffy…..I know it sucks but I will try to update soon. Review!!**


	6. Drugs and Panic

**I do not own Twilight. I own the Donovans and Eric. Along with the other people that might appear in the story that are not a part of the Twilight Saga.**

Chapter 6

Drugs and Panic

Eric's POV

I called Selena. I missed her terribly. I was useless without her, I needed her.

The phone rang six times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" someone asked pathetically.

"Selena?" I asked.

"This is she." she replied sniffling.

"This is Eric." I said stupidly.

"Yea I know. Caller ID." she said simply.

"How are you?" I asked.

"How do I sound?" she asked angrily.

"Not good." I said.

"Wow." she said sarcastically.

"Selena, I am so sorry. I have been miserable. Ever since I left, I have done nothing, I haven't slept, and I can't eat. I miss you." I said hurriedly.

"You should have thought about that before you left, Eric. I can't do anything. You are my lifemate, or at least I thought you were. If you had been, you wouldn't have left. You killed me, dealt me more than my dead heart could take." she said with finality.

As she hung up the phone, I did something I had never done before, I cried. I went up to my room and climbed into bed and didn't move. Sometime later I heard my father talking on the phone. I got up out of my bed and walked downstairs. As I rounded the corner I heard my dad speaking urgently to someone.

"I have to talk to you." my father said urgently into the phone.

"Why, you ruined my life?" I heard a female voice say.

"I am very sorry, Selena. I never meant to hurt you and Eric like that I need to fix this." he said.

"Alright, Edward but if you make this any worse you very existence will cease to be." she said.

"I know. I will make it better, Selena. I swear." he said and shut the phone.

"Why were you talking to Selena?" I asked my father.

"We are going to see Selena." he said.

"She hates me, Dad." I said turning away from him.

"You are coming with me." he said as he picked me up and ran with me to South Carolina, and ultimately to Selena.

We got to Selena's house and knocked on the door. Victor answered giving me and my father nasty looks as he went to get Selena.

I watched Selena come down the stairs and couldn't take my eyes off her.

"I know why you're here, Edward. Alright, spill, Cullen." she said.

"Eric, go out of hearing range." my father told me.

"Why?" I asked looking at Selena.

"Because I told you to." my father replied.

"I will be back soon." I said taking off but I stayed in hearing range.

"Go into the living room, Edward. You are going to start explaining now." I heard Selena say.

"Alright. I will start at the beginning." my father said and I heard the leather couch squeak.

"Good." Selena replied sitting down on what I assumed to be the piano bench

"Okay, Eric called me about two days ago and told me that he had found someone that claimed to be his true lifemate. When I asked who it was he simply said, "Selena Donovan." I sat there in my home in Portland baffled that you, Selena Donovan, had fallen in love with my son, and not only was he your lifemate he was your Singer." my father said, sounding very disbelievingly.

"So what you thought it impossible for me to fall in love." she said incredulously.

"No, quite the opposite, but I didn't think it would be my son." he replied.

"So you made up stories and got him to leave?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. I congratulated myself on my manipulation and thought that he would be fine. I was very wrong." my father replied with pain in his voice.

"You should have thought about the repercussions before you did it, Edward. I'm surprised that Alice didn't have a vision." she said.

"I told her not to look." he said before I walked back in.

"Hello, Selena." I said sitting on the couch beside my father.

"Eric." she said simply.

"I'm so sorry!" we said at the same time, laughing and hugging.

"What I am wondering is why you doubted me." she asked.

"I don't know. It felt like I had false emotions, like Uncle Jasper was using his powers on me." I said turning to look at his father.

"What is it, Eric?" I asked.

"You didn't, did you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I did." he said.

"Why?" I whispered.

"I don't know." he said ashamed.

"I don't know you anymore." I said turning away from my father and pulling Selena into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Eric." he said getting up and leaving.

"Eric?" she asked touching my shoulder.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I asked in return.

"Do you believe me when I say that you are my lifemate and my singer?" she asked.

"Yea, I do. I love you, Selena Donovan. You are my heart and soul." I said with a smile.

"Good. Hey, do you want to go to my room and watch a movie?" she asked getting off Victor's piano bench.

"Y-Yea." I stammered stupidly.

I looked at her, and she laughed.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"The look on your face." she said and walked towards the stairs.

"I see." I said running up the stairs behind her.

Selena opened her bedroom door and got tackled from her left. I walked into the room silently as she was pushed to the floor and sneered at.

"Why are you here, Chase?" she asked.

"I'm here to see you and your 'breed'." he sneered.

"His name is _Eric_." she growled back. She hated anyone calling me a breed. Some people thought I was scum because of me being a half vampire.

He laughed insanely. "Eric, is it? Well, it's nice to meet you, _Eric_." Chase said with a smirking tone.

"I will ask you again, Chase Michaels, why are you here?" she groaned as he put his knee into her stomach.

"I am here to take back what you stole." he whispered with a laughing tone.

"What did I steal from you, Chase?" she asked.

"My sanity. I loved you, Selena. You were everything to me and you left to be with Victor." he breathed.

"I had to go with him. He gave me life, he gave me his nanos. I am alive because of Victor. I will not go." she hissed.

"He took you from me! He stole you." he breathed in her ear.

"He did not. I chose Victor, Chase. You must live with that." she said looking at me.

"Look at me!" he screamed.

She looked at me suddenly, there was worry etched all over her beautiful face. She looked back at Chase and grimaced in pain. I had to help her but I had no clue how.

"Who is out there?" Chase hissed.

"I don't know!" she breathed as his knee pushed deeper into her stomach just below her ribs.

"Selena, open the door!" Victor yelled.

I watched as Chase moved his knee up Selena's body to her chest, just above her lungs. I heard her breathing shorten and knew he was hurting her. I listened as Victor kicked open the door and Selena blacked out. I ran over and threw Chase off of her and picked her up, cradling her head in the crook of my elbow. I let out a low growl as Chase came closer to Selena and I. I let my fangs extend and my eyes turned black. I let the growls rip out of my chest, almost never stopping. Victor lunged at Chase and pinned him to the ground.

"What did you do to her!" he demanded.

"I injected her with a hefty dose of Rohypnol." he replied. **(A/N Rohypnol is the Date Rape Drug.) **

"Talon, Ronan, Take Chase here and lock him in the basement with the chains." Victor said.

I picked Selena up as they left the room and set her on the bed. Victor came over to me and felt of her forehead.

"She has been given a hefty injection of liquid Rohypnol." he said.

"The date rape drug?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We wait." he replied and left the room.

I sat with Selena for hours, waiting on her to wake up and smile at me. After eighteen hours of her being in a drug induced sleep I started to feel the Dark Sleep take a hold of me. I crawled up in the bed beside Selena and as my breath left my body I smiled, because I was sleeping beside the love of my life.

I woke up a while later and saw that Selena was still asleep. I looked at the clock, it had been exactly twenty-four hours since I fell into the Dark Sleep. It had now been almost two days since the attack on Selena. I was worried that it would take a very long time for her to wake up. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, I called my Grandfather.

"Hello." Grandpa Carlisle answered.

"Grandpa Carlisle, I need to know something." I said.

"Alright, what is it." he asked.

"I need information on a drug called Rohypnol." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Selena was injected with a hefty dose of it almost two days ago and she still hasn't woken up." I said.

"How did it get into her system." he asked.

"A cattle needle." I replied.

"I'm coming out there right now. I'll be there soon." he said.

My grandfather had been no help, so I decided to call my father.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Dad, its me. I need your help." I said.

"With what." he asked.

"I need info on a drug called Rohypnol." I said quickly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Selena was injected with a heavy dose of it. It was in liquid form." I replied.

"Oh My God, how long has she been out?" he asked.

"Almost two days." I said.

"Eric, call you grandfather and tell him that he needs to get there as fast as he can." he said.

"He is already on his way." I replied.

"Alright, I need you to get a blood sample from her." he told me.

"Okay." I said and pushed my fangs through my gums.

I bit Selena's wrist and let some blood flow into a small air tight container.

"I have the blood." I said.

"Good. Let it set until you grandfather gets there. I am on my way." he said.

I was worried about Selena, now more than ever. Everybody was making a huge fuss and I didn't know why. I waited until my grandfather was there and I heard the news.


	7. Wakings, Fights and An Old Friend

**I do not own Twilight! I own Eric, The Donovans, Chase, Emile and whatever other people appear in the story that are not in the Twilight Series.**

**ENJOY!**

_Chapter 7_

_Wakings, Fights, and Distress_

Eric's POV

I saw Grandpa Carlisle's car pull into the driveway a few hours later, followed by my father's silver Volvo. I paced the room and finally sat down. I heard the front door open and a rush of footsteps on the stairs.

"Where is she?" my father asked.

"Over on the bed." I said pointing.

"How long has she been out now?" my grandfather asked me.

"About fifty hours." I said getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The Rohypnol is affecting her terribly." my father said.

"What do you mean?" I asked panicking.

"I can smell the injection. It was not pure Rohypnol. It had Rohypnol in it." my father replied.

"What was in it?" I asked.

"It has a chemical paralytic in it, along with a barbiturate." my grandfather replied.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Chemical paralytics are paired with ultra-fast acting barbiturates, thus you have a lethal injection, but when paired with Rohypnol, it can affect vampires. She hasn't been given enough to kill her." he replied.

"Can she be helped?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. She needs a transfusion. What is her blood type?" my father asked.

"It's AB negative." Victor replied.

"Is anyone here AB negative or O at all?" Carlisle asked.

"I am AB negative." I said.

"Eric Cullen, What are you doing." my father asked.

"I am saving Selena." I said.

I sat down in a chair and pulled my sleeve up. I felt the needle prick into the vein at the crook of my arm and winced slightly. I watched him take enough blood to leave me feeling tired and faint. I barely even felt him pull the needle away.

"Eric!?" my father called frantically.

"Wha…" I trailed off.

"Wake up, Eric." he said.

I passed out.

Talon's POV

I looked over at Selena from my spot on her bedroom floor. I felt Eric's emotions go haywire and mine went with them. I should have been there to protect Selena from Chase. I remember the day I met him, after I had joined Victor and Selena. It was a rainy day and we were passing through Italy on our way to Scotland, I had taken a smell of the air after Selena had gone into a shop. I was immediately aware of someone like us; I saw a dark haired man walking towards us and pulled myself up to my full height. He stopped at Victor and exchanged greetings.

"Hello, Victor." he said.

"Hello, Chase." Victor had replied.

"Who is your new child?" Chase asked.

"This is Talon." Victor replied.

"Hello, Talon. It is very nice to make your acquaintance." he said extending his hand.

"Likewise I'm sure." I replied stiffly, refusing his hand.

"Well, Victor, I must be off and be sure to tell Selena that I said 'Hello'." he said and walked off.

Neither, Victor or I had told Selena that Chase had said hello. We kept it a secret between us for years. I had never expected Chase to show up and do this to her.

I was not aware of the bustle going on around me; I was too absorbed in my own thoughts. I sat there and mulled over the fact that Selena was unconscious because of a drug that was almost quadruple the dose given to humans. I could not do anything until I heard a huge thud and saw Eric lying on the floor passed out. I got up quickly and ran over to him to see what was wrong.

While I was in my own little world, Eric had given up a lot of blood for Selena's transfusion. I picked him up and laid him on the bed beside my sister; he was very pale and sickly looking. I sat back down on the floor and waited for one of them to wake up.

The Next Day

Eric's POV

I woke up later on and looked at Selena's bedroom clock. It was ten PM, twenty-four hours after I had given my blood to Selena. I looked over at her and her eyelids started to flutter, I smiled and kissed her cheek. I got up very carefully and walked downstairs.

Selena's POV

I woke up to a shifting in my bed. I felt like I had been asleep for days. The last thing I remembered was Chase, my line of thought halted and I bolted upright in my bed giving myself head rush. I moaned and as soon as the sound left my lips, I heard footsteps on the stairs, followed by my uncrushed bedroom door being broken again, with the full weight on Ronan flying across the floor. I laughed weakly.

"Are you okay?" they all asked at the same time.

"I am fine." I insisted, "I just gave myself head rush."

"Hey, babe." Eric said calmly coming into the room.

"Hi" I said softly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm a little dizzy and hungry." I said hugging him.

"I can fix the hunger." he said pulling out a large mug of blood.

"Is that human?" I asked looking at is suspiciously.

"No its Mountain Lion. I got it just a little a while ago when I went out to feed." he replied.

"Good." I said snatching the mug and draining its contents.

I looked at Eric and noticed how pale he was.

"Are you alright, Eric, you don't look too good." I said.

"Yea I know I am the ugly duckling." he said laughing breathlessly.

"That isn't what I mean, Eric Anthony Cullen." I said.

"Yea, I know. I'm not feeling so good." he said.

"He gave you a lot of blood, Selena." Victor said to me.

"He did what!?" I yelled.

"He let Carlisle take a lot of blood from him for you." he repeated.

"How much?" I asked holding Eric on the bed.

"About half of what was in his body." Carlisle replied.

"How could you, Eric?" I asked.

"I…had…too." he said running out of breath.

"No you didn't." I whispered.

"Yea…I did." he said before passing out.

"Eric!" I yelled.

"Selena, it will be alright. His body is sleeping he will be okay." Edward said lifting him and putting him on my bed beside me.

"Will he wake soon?" I asked.

"He should." Carlisle said.

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap. How long was I out?" I asked curiously.

"Almost five days. Eric was starting to worry that you would never wake up. It scared him when there was nothing he could do." Edward replied.

"I know that now." I said.

I looked at Eric's sleep form and hoped he would wake soon. I was so scared that Chase would come back and I did not want to be alone.

"Victor, what happened to Chase?" I asked.

"He is in the basement." he replied without hesitation.

"Why?" I asked in panic.

"He is chained to the wall. It's alright." he replied and walked out of the room.

I fell back into a dreamless slumber and hoped that I would wake before Eric.

Victor's POV

I walked out of Selena's bedroom and walked into my study. I pushed the door open and went to my desk. I sat down hard in the dark leather chair and buried my face in my hands. Eric meant so much to Selena and now there was a risk of her loosing him. I spun my chair around and faced the bookshelf behind my desk. As I stood up, I heard a knock on the study door.

"Come in." I said softly, knowing that whoever it was would hear my reply.

"Hello, Victor." Carlisle said, I would know my 'brother' anywhere.

"Hello, my friend." I replied with a smile.

"How have you been these last few decades." he asked.

"I have been fairly well. My family though, you will have to ask them." I replied wryly.

"What has happened." he asked genuinely curious.

"We are being hunted. I do not know by who though." I replied running a hand angrily through my hair.

"When did it start?" he asked.

"About three years ago." I replied.

"Do you have a clue as to who it might be?" he asked sitting in a chair in front of my desk.

"I think he might be a friend of Chase's" I replied and sat down at my desk. I was in for the long haul.

Unknown POV (but I know who)

I sat outside the house while everything was going on. I heard the panic and felt it too. Something was wrong but I could not go inside at all. I was waiting out here for the opportune moment to strike. Selena was down so her telepathic powers were down and out for the count. It was going to be soon I could feel it.

--

Selena's POV

I woke up a little while later to the sound of thunder rattling my window panes. I turned over and felt Eric's solid warm body and his chest moving up and down gently with sleep. I smiled quietly and curled up into his chest.

"Selena?" he asked moving his arms around me.

"Yes." I replied.

"I love you." he said and looked down at me with a smile.

"I love you, too, Eric." I replied as he began to sing.

Every time our eyes meetThis feeling inside meIs almost more than I can takeBaby when you touch meI can feel how much you love meAnd it just blows me awayI've never been this close to anyone or anythingI can hear your thoughtsI can see your dreams

I was completely awed by the tenor of his voice.I don't know how you do what you doI'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting betterI wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my sideForever and everEvery little thing that you doBaby I'm amazed by you

As he sang the last line of the chorus, I was smiling like an idiot.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
_

He finished the song and I was almost asleep when I heard a crash coming from the living room.

"What was that?" I asked anxiously.

"I don't know." he replied getting up.

"Wait for me!" I whispered.

"Hurry up!" he whispered back.

I bolted up from the bed and donned on clothes at vampric speed. I opened the door and saw Victor coming out of his study.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"I don't know." I replied and headed for the stairs.

I walked quietly down the stairs and saw someone I never thought I would see again.

"Emile!" I gasped, shocked.

"Why, Hello, Selena." he drawled.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I will explain…" he replied.

"Good. You can start with why the hell you are in my living room." I yelled.

"I thought you might have guessed, Selena. I am ashamed." h said shaking his head.

"Tell me why you are here." I replied threateningly.

"I am here to take you back, Selena. Along with Chase," he paused, "I am disappointed in you, Selena. I thought you knew better than to assume I was gone for good."

"Well, you thought wrong." I sniffed indignantly.

"No need to be like that, Selena." he said with a smug smile on his face.

I looked from his face to Eric's and in a matter of seconds Eric was lying unconscious on the floor and had bite marks in his wrist. I mustered up all of my energy and my eyes turned black. I crouched and growled low in my chest. I was pissed. I looked at him and he no longer wore the smug smile, he was frightened.

"What do you think your doing in my home, harming my family?" I asked in a low voice.

"Getting my revenge?" he asked his voice raising a few octaves.

"Wrong." I said before hitting him with the full brunt of my power.

As he shrieked and burnt from the inside out, I walked over to Eric and lifted him. I ran from the patio where the fight had ended up and into my room. I laid Eric on my bed and sat in beside him. I had decided that I would not leave his side until he woke up.

**I know I havn't updated in a long time but life has been hectic. I hope you liked this chapter and I know it is a cliffie. I will try to update soon. I am working on the other chapters right now. R&R please.**


	8. Tripp Pants and Texas

_**I do not own Twilight. I own The Donovans, Eric, Chase and any other person that appears in this story that is not in Twilight. Enjoy!**_

_--_

_Selena's POV_

I sat by Eric for what felt like days. I didn't feed, I didn't move. I called Alice and asked her when he would wake up and she didn't know. So, I waited. I looked out the window and heard my phone vibrate. I flicked it open.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's Alice." she replied.

"Is there anything new?" I asked anxiously.

"He should wake up in…3...2...1" she said and I heard a loud gasping.

"Selena?" he asked panicked.

"I am here." I replied.

"Where?" he asked.

"Beside the bed." I replied touching his arm.

"I can't see you." he replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean I can't see you. All I see is black." he replied and my eyes welled up.

"Selena?" he asked again.

"Yea." I said quickly.

"Do you still love me?" he asked closing his eyes.

"Of course I do." I replied smiling.

"Carlisle." I whispered knowing he would hear me.

"Yes?" I heard him reply.

"Can you come up here?" I asked and a second later he was in a chair beside me.

I looked at Carlisle's handsome face and broke down.

"Selena? What is the matter?" he asked me telepathically, knowing full and well I would hear.

"Eric can't see." I replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean he is blind." I replied.

"It is only effects of the drug." he replied and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Selena?" he asked looking dead at me.

"Yes, Eric." I replied.

"I can see you." he replied with a smile.

"Good." I said climbing in the bed beside him.

I heard faint footsteps and knew that Carlisle was gone.

"Eric, I love you so much." I said burying my face in his chest.

"I love you, too, Selena." he replied stroking my hair.

I looked up at Eric and saw that his eyes were changing colors. They went from a deep green to a bright ice blue.

"Wow." I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Your eyes change colors." I replied.

"I know." he replied simply.

"Why do they change?" I asked.

"It is because I am a Breed." he said pulling me closer to him.

"Wow." I replied.

"Yea, I think it makes me look like a freak." he said laughing.

I looked up at Eric again and smiled to myself as he started to fall asleep. As I looked back at the wall I heard him start to snore. I let a burst of laughter escape and woke him up.

"Wha?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I woke you." I said stifling a giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"The look on your face." I said between hysterics.

"My face doesn't look funny." he pouted.

I leaned over and bit his bottom lip and smiled as I got and walked to my closet. I riffled through the clothes until I settled on a pair of Black and Red Tripps, a Lucky Thirteen baby tee, and black combat jumper boots. This was very casual dress for me. I looked over at Eric and threw him a pair of my Black and Blue Tripps.

"What are these?" he asked appalled.

"They're Tripp pants." I said with and incredulous look.

"Why did you hand them to me?" he asked studying the chains.

"So you can put on pants." I said as I finished tying my boots.

"You can go to Ronan and Talon for a shirt and boots." I added with a smirk.

"I will look ridiculous!" he yelled.

"No you won't. Just put them on. You will see." I replied walking out of the room.

I walked downstairs and looked at Ronan and Talon. Ronan was wearing a pair of Black and Purple Tripps and a Meshuggah tee. Talon was wearing Black and Neon Green Tripps and an Avenged Sevenfold tee, they both had black combat jumper boots on. I heard thumping on the stairs and knew that Ronan had already set a shirt and boots out for Eric to find. Eric appeared on the stairs wearing the Black and blue Tripps and an Apocalyptia tee. All four of us looked like freaks. Talon, Ronan and I all loved Tripps and on occation Victor would wear them too.

"Wow, you look good, Eric." I said looking him up and down.

"You too." he replied looking at Talon and Ronan.

"I think we are ready to go to school. Do you?" I asked my brothers.

"Yep, we are ready." Talon said laughing at the expression of mock horror on Eric's face.

"What is it with you three and Tripp pants?" he asked studying Talon, Ronan and I.

"You could say it is a fetish we have," Ronan replied. "You should see the secret room in Selena's closet. It is filled with nothing but combat boots, Tripps, band tees, and everything else a weird Gothic kid would need."

"Talon, why did you feel the need to do that?" I asked.

"Well it is true." he replied.

"I know." I replied turning and pulling my keys of the hanger by the back door.

We walked through the backyard to the garage that stored everyone's extra cars. I opened the door and walked over to the silver Dodge Charger. I looked at Eric and laughed.

"Let's go, freak!" I called across the room.

"Coming!" he yelled back.

A unlocked his door and cranked up the car. I sat for a second listening to the purr of the engine. I sighed and threw it into drive and peeled out of the garage. I was rummaging through the CD's and found my Skillet CD. I popped it into the CD player and turned it to Yours To Hold. I looked at Eric and smiled as the lyrics started to play.

_I see you standing here_

_But you're so far away _

_Starving for your attention _

_You don't even know my name _

_You're going through so much _

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you Every single day _

_I find it hard to say _

_I could be yours alone _

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way _

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold _

_I see you walking by_

_Your hair always hiding your face _

_I wonder why you've been hurting _

_I wish I had some way to say You're going through so much _

_Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you I'm stretching but you're just out of reach _

_You should know _

_I'm ready when you're ready for me _

_And I'm waiting for the right time _

_For the day I catch your eye _

_To let you know _

_That I'm yours to hold _

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach _

_I'm ready when you're ready for me"_

I looked at Eric and he was smiling like an idiot.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a nice voice" he replied.

"Thanks" I murmured.

"No problem." he replied.

The day flew by and before I knew it we were in my car and heading home. As I drove I began to think about taking Eric to the farm in Texas. I turned onto Goldmine and finally pulled into my driveway. As I got out of the car I could hear Eric trying to stifle a laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said walking into the house and into my room.

I ran up the stairs at vampire speed to see Eric sprawled across my bed shirtless. I dumped my books on the floor and walked to my closet. I pulled out a pair red silk pajamas and went into the bathroom. I changed my clothes and joined Eric on the bed.

"Hey, do you like horses?" I asked out of the blue.

"Yea, why?" he asked surprised by my outburst.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go riding." I said drawing a complicated Celtic pattern on his chest.

"That sounds like fun." he replied.

Eric's POV

I was going horseback riding with Selena. It was going to be great.

"So where are we going to ride." I asked.

"We, my love, are going to Texas." she replied.

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"We have horses there." she replied with a giggle.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." she replied popping the 'p'.

"Sweet." I said thrusting my fist into the air.

She laughed at my gesture and I laughed with her. I was excited. I hadn't been horseback riding in years. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet while she got the saddles and bridles.

"Please say that you are a western rider." she said.

"Yea." I replied giving her a 'duh' look.

"Ok, geez, I didn't know if you did or not." she replied shaking her head.

"Well, now you do." I said with a chuckle.

"So are you ready?" she asked throwing a saddle bag over her shoulder.

"Hells to the yeah!" I shouted.

"Ok, cowboy, let's go." she said turning and walking out the door.

--

Selena's POV

I walked down the stairs with Eric trailing behind me. It was hilarious to see him so excited about going riding. I was excited about taking him down to the farm in Texas. So much so, that I was going to ask Edward and Bella to go with us.

"Hey, Eric?" I asked.

"Yea?" he asked.

"How would you feel about you mom and dad going with us?" I asked.

"That would be cool. Mom likes animals. After all she was friends with a dog." he laughed.

--

Bella's POV

I was sitting in the dining room with Edward and Carlisle. I was so happy to see Eric happy. Edward was too, even though he would never admit to having a soft side. I can't believe he has ended up as stubborn as me. It was amazing. All of a sudden I heard footfalls on the stairs followed by Eric's excited chatter.

"That would be cool. Mom likes animals. After all she was friends with a dog." he said.

"Alright, I will ask." Selena replied.

I heard the footsteps draw closer and then I saw Eric kiss Selena out of the corner of my eye. I smiled. They were so much like Edward and I.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I heard Selena ask.

"It's Bella, dear, and what do you need?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you and Edward wanted to come with us to my farm in Texas for a few weeks." she said.

"You really wants us to come," Edward asked. "Even though I tried to drive a wedge between you?"

"Yes, Edward, we do." she said with a smile.

"We would Love to come sweetheart." I said.

"Wonderful." she said and walked back upstairs.

"She is going to get two more saddles, Mom." Eric said before trailing upstairs behind Selena.

--

Selena's POV

After I had asked Eric's mom and dad if they would join us, I headed back upstairs to grab two more saddles and bridles. I was excited that I would get to know Bella somemore, but I was scared too. What if she didn't like me. The next few weeks were bound to be interesting.

**The next chapter will be the trip to the farm and the first day. I am gradually introducing Edward and Bella into the story. I am hoping you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. TwilightConfessions **


	9. Leaving and Heartache

_**I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I will explain why at the end of this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the familiar characters. I own The Donovan's, Eric, Ryan, Chase, Emile and Toby. **_

_**Here is the chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_--_

_Chapter 9_

_Leaving and Heartache_

Selena's POV

The day before we were going to leave was spent in panic. Bella was rushing around the house and trying to get everything packed before nightfall so that she and Edward could spend time together before we left. Eric and I, however, were relatively calm. I was playing the piano in the living room when I heard screams from upstairs. I rushed away from the piano and up the stairs to see what was wrong.

"What is going on?" I heard Victor yell from the doorway of his study.

"I don't know!" I said walking towards the squealing.

I opened the door to the room where Edward and Bella were staying.

"Hello, Selena." Edward said very calmly as I watched Bella bounce around the room looking very much like Alice.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked walking toward the bed where Edward sat watching his wife run around the room like a crazy person.

"Apparently she likes horses." he replied.

"Have you seen Eric?" I asked.

"Last time I saw him he was headed for your room." he said.

"Isn't it times like these that you wish that you had Jasper's power?" I asked.

"You have no idea." he muttered under his breath, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, Calm down!" I shouted across room.

She stopped and looked from Edward to me and back again.

"What?" she said running a hand through her hair.

"I think that Jasper can feel your emotions all the way back in Forks." I said.

"Was it that bad?" she asked wrinkling her marble brow.

I just nodded.

"Was I like Alice?" she asked.

"Worse." Edward said finally opening his eyes and releasing the bridge of his nose.

I got up off the edge of the bed and walked out of the room. I took the stairs up to the third floor to my room. Fortunately, I had the whole third floor to myself. I found Eric asleep on my bed wrapped up in my sheets. I loved watching him sleep. I stripped out of my clothes and climbed onto the bed beside him. As I got lost in thought I heard a loud crash and Grace and Elvi were screaming. I ran to my closet and pulled out a dress, because I didn't have time to put pants on.

"I hate you Talon Donovan!" I heard Elvi scream.

"What in the hell did I ever do to you!" he yelled back.

"Everything, Talon" she yelled back.

"Well, Elvi, if you are so angry and hate it here so much. Then leave!" he yelled pointing to the door.

"I am leaving!" she screeched.

"Goodbye!" he yelled before watching Elvi walk up the stairs as Ronan and Grace came down having a similar conversation.

"Ronan Donovan, you are the most infuriating person alive!" Grace said through gritted teeth.

"News flash, Grace, I am not alive." Ronan said with a smirk.

"Goodbye forever, Ronan Donovan." she said and stormed upstairs to see Elvi and pack her bags.

I looked at the devastated looks on my brothers faces. I felt really sorry for them. I walked over to the couch where they were sitting. I looked at them and wrapped my arms as far as they would go around each of their shoulders.

"It will be alright guys." I said quietly.

"How do you know?" Talon asked.

"I just do." I replied in a bare whisper.

"So what do we do now?" Ronan asked.

I thought for a minute and a slow smile spread across my face.

"We paint." I said simply.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"I said, 'We paint.'" I replied.

"Why?" Talon asked.

"It's a stress reliever. Plus, it is a hell of a lot of fun." I said getting up to grab the keys to Ronan's truck.

"Where are you going?" Talon asked.

"And why do you have my keys?" Ronan asked.

"_We_ are going to the paint store and we need your truck." I said walking to the garage, "Are you coming."

"Hell yea!" They shouted.

I walked calmly out the garage door and pulled myself up into Ronan's massive truck. I flicked on the engine and drove out of the driveway. I was heading towards Boiling Springs when my phone rang. The caller ID flashed Eric Cell.

Flipping the phone open I answered.

"Hello?"

"Where are you!?" he roared into the phone causing Ronan, Talon and I to grimace.

"I am heading into town." I replied.

"Why?" he asked calming down.

"Because Talon and Ronan had squabbles with their wives and I am taking them to get paint and stuff to redo their rooms." I said calmly.

"Ok. You just had me scared." he said with relief.

"Silly, Boy. I'm a full grown vampire!" I said laughing.

"Don't you mock me, Selena Donovan. I will come and get you!" he said laughing with me.

"No you won't, Mr. Cullen." I replied as I pulled into the paint store parking lot.

"And why not?" he asked slightly miffed.\

"I'll run." I said hanging up and opening the door.

"What was that all about?" Ronan asked as he got out of the back seat.

"I scared Eric." I said snickering.

I walked into Sherwin-Williams and walked down the isles with Ronan and Talon tagging along behind picking up paint trays, rollers and brushes. I walked through the store and finally stopped at the paint chips. I looked through and picked out some very bachelor-esque colors for each room. When I was proud with the chips, I walked up to the counter and handed then to the guy behind the counter.

"How many gallons of each?" he asked.

"Two, please." I replied.

"It will be about thirty minutes for this many gallons." he said.

"That is alright. I have some calls to make anyways." I replied pulling out my cell.

"Lee, can we put this stuff down?" Ronan asked.

"Yea, you big lunk-head." I said shaking my head.

I dialed the number for the furniture warehouse.

"Hello Furniture Warehouse, this is Romilda speaking. How may I help you?" she said.

"Hello, Romilda, Is Tony working today?" I asked.

"Yes he is. May I ask who is calling?" she asked politely.

"This is Selena Donovan." I replied.

"Oh, Miss Donovan. I will connect you right away." she said.

After a few seconds I heard the phone start ringing and Tony picked up.

"Selena, my girl. How are you?" he asked as cheerful as ever.

"I am great Tony." I replied.

"What can I do for you today?" he asked.

"I need to deck out two bachelor pads for my vampire brothers." I replied. I loved it that Tony was in good graces with vampires.

"Really? What happened?" he asked.

"Family squabble." I stated simply.

"Ahhh, I see." he said and I could tell he was stroking his fu-man-chu.

"Don't you start stroking that fu-man-chu, Tony Emmelman." I said laughing.

"How in the hell did you know what I was doing." he asked.

"Tony, It is my job to know." I replied.

"Just like in school." he laughed.

"Yea, Just like in school." I said.

"So when will you be here?" he asked.

"As soon as I pay for the paint and supplies." I replied.

"Ok, see you soon." he said.

"Yea, Bye, Tony." I said and shut the phone before turning to Ronan and Talon.

I had been friends with Tony for the upside of twenty years. We had gone to school in Colorado together and he knew what I was right away. Let me tell you , It was scary as hell to find out that he knew our secret. At that time I had been driving a black Trans-Am. Tony and I had laughed for hours over Ronan and his childish antics. It was hilarious. He was way to much like Edward's brother Emmett for my comfort.

"Ok, that will be two hundred thirty-seven dollars and seventy-six cents." the guy behind the counter said.

"Alright." I said pulling out my wallet and getting my Discover Platinum card out.

I slid it, signed my name and started to carry paint out to my car. After all the paint was loaded I stepped back into the store and thanked the man behind the counter and went back to the car. I hopped up and into the car, turned the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. It was half and hour later that I pulled into the parking lot of the Furniture Warehouse.

"Ok, guys lets go get some new furniture." I said laughing.

I walked into the store and went straight to beds. I picked out two king size beds and full bedroom furniture sets. I went to find Ronan so I could get him to check out the one I picked for him and he loved it. I did the same with Talon and he liked his too. I walked over to Tony and showed him over to the furniture sets I wanted and asked him if he could have them delivered.

"Yea, I can have them delivered by the end of the week." he said.

"That will work perfectly." I replied.

"Alright. I will make them and have them sent out." he said.

"Thank you, Tony." I said.

"It's isn't a problem." he replied with a smile.

I was about to say something but my phone decided to ring. Looking at the called I flipped it open with a smile.

"Hey, Eric." I said.

"Hey, Baby." he replied.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I need to know when you will be home." he said.

"Not for a few hours yet." I replied.

"Ok, Well then I suppose we aren't leaving until this evening." he said.

"We will be leaving at about seven or eight." I said glancing at my watch.

"Ok, well, I am going to go and fix dinner. Is there anything you want me to do to help you pack, besides putting the saddles and stuff beside the front door." he asked.

"Let me do this. I will call you back when we get into the truck. I am in the middle of furniture shopping." I said.

"Alright. I will talk to you soon. I love you. Bye." he said and the line went dead.

"Ok, Tony, I hate to shop and run, but I have a few more places to go." I said with an apologetic look.

"It's alright." he said.

"Thanks." I replied giving him a hug.

Tony already knew all my shipping information so it wouldn't be hard to get it. I found Talon and Ronan waiting for me in the truck. I whipped out my phone and called Eric back.

"Hey." he answered,

"Hey, Babe. Is that offer still open?" I asked.

"It sure is. What do you want me to throw in your suitcase." he asked.

"Go into the top drawer of my dresser and there will be a note pinned to a package. Do not open that package but put it into the blue suitcase." I said.

"Alright. Anything else?" he asked.

"Yup, go into the closet and find the clothes bags in the back left hand corner along with the boot bags. Grab the green and blue bags along with the matching boot bags. Those are my barrel racing and reining outfits." I said.

"Ok, blue and green bags and boot bags." he said.

"Thanks, Babe." I said with a snicker.

"No problem." he replied.

"Ok, I have to go. I will talk to you later. Love you." I said.

"Love you too, Lena." he said and the line went dead.

I snapped the phone shut and cranked the truck up and backed out of the parking space. It was time to get food. I laughed at that thought. I drove down to the Chili's and found a decent parking spot that wasn't in the South 40. I switched off the car and got out. It had a very quiet car ride from Spartanburg to Greenville. I was surprised by my brothers. I was glad that we could be out during the day and eat human food. It the a perk of being a nano vampire. Unlike the Cullen's who were regular vampires.

"So guys, What will we be having for lunch?" I asked as we walked in the doors.

They looked at each other and grinned. "An Awesome Blossom." they said snickering.

"Alright, Whatever." I said as I turned to the Hostess.

"Table for three?" I asked.

"Yes, Right this way." she said winking at Ronan and Talon.

As we approached out table, I spotted a familiar face.

"Ryan? Ryan Burge?" I asked.

"Oh my God, Selena Donovan?" he asked.

"Yea, that's me." I said with a laugh.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Been dating and stuff." I said.

"You haven't aged a day." he said.

"Neither have you." I replied.

"I haven't see you in, what?, thirteen years?" he asked.

"Almost fourteen." I replied.

"So have you seen anyone else from school." he asked.

"Yea, You remember Tony March, right?" I asked.

"Oh yea, Tony Baloney. How is he?"

"He's alright. He is the manager at the Furniture Warehouse."

"Wow. So what are you doing now?"

"I am a computer programmer and Graphic Designer." I replied.

"Wow. I'm actually a third year resident at Spartanburg Memorial Hospital." he said with a smile.

"Wow. I always knew you were destined for big things." I said smiling.

"Yea." he said looking down at the floor.

"Listen. I'll give you my number and Tony, you and I can all go out and catch up." I said handing my card.

"Alright, I see you're here with Ronan and Talon. Tell them I said hello." he said.

"I will. See you later, Ryan." I said giving him a hug.

"Bye, Lee." he said.

I walked over to where Ronan and Talon sat and smiled. It had been a long time since I'd seen Ryan. It was always good to see old friends.

"So, Ryan, the High School Football Capitan." Talon said nodding his head and smiling.

"Yea, what about him?" I asked.

"OH, nothing." he said.

"Talon Acheron Donovan!" I hissed.

"What?"

"I know _exactly_ what you're thinking." I said glaring at them.

"Shut up, Lee. You know as well as I do that you were head over heels for Burge back in High School." Ronan said.

"Don't even get me started on you, Ronan Kyrian Donovan." I growled.

"Geez, Lee. Calm down." Talon said.

"Can I take your order?" a girl asked.

"Umm, Yes. We would like three stakes. One rare, one medium rare, and one that is just barely pink inside. Three coked and 2 Awesome Blossoms." I said.

"Ok. I will take this back and be back with your drinks." she said.

"Thank you." I replied with a smile.

I was about to say something to my brothers when my phone rang. I knew that ringtone, it was Eric.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Lee, honey, something is wrong with Victor." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know. He said that he wasn't feeling well and he went to bed and now he won't wake up." he said panicking.

"Ok, I am on my way." I said. I closed my phone and told my brothers what was going on.

"You guys stay here. Get the food to go and I will send Eric back to get you." I said. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I got up and left.

I ran out of the restaurant and to the truck. The second I was In the seat I was moving at vampric speed. I put the key in the ignition and turned the engine over. I backed out and left. I hit the interstate and was soon doing eighty. I called Eric as soon as I hit the exit and told him to take the mustang back to the restaurant and get Talon and Ronan. I pulled into the driveway very soon after I got of the exit. It may have been thirty minutes for a normally fifty minute drive. I pulled into the yard and parked haphazardly across the grass, I turned the car off and got out. I ran at vampire speed into the house I ran into Victor's bedroom. I noticed that Marguerite, Elvi and Grace were gone along with their cars and all of their belongings. They had left their mates for good. As I entered Victor's room I was almost in tears by what I saw.

--

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have had slight writers block, but it is all gone now and should be putting out at least two chapters a week. I will be putting a poll up on my page. Tell me weather you think Eric and Selena should get married. What should happen in Texas? If they still go. I will leave you to ponder this.**

**TwilightConfessions**


	10. New Romances

_**I apologize for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. It was already at eight pages long and it seemed alright to do a cliffhanger. I will try to refrain from leaving you hanging this time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However, I do own the Donovan's and the other unfamiliar characters. **_

_**I am trying to get around to posting the poll soon.**_

_**On with the chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_**--**_

_Previously_

_They had left their mates for good. As I entered Victor's room, I was almost in tears by what I saw._

--

Chapter 10

Discussion and Leaving

Victor lay sprawled across the bed. His chest was barely moving and his heart was barely beating. His black dress shirt was open and his hair was disheveled. He looked like he had been through hell and back in the span of a few hours.

"Victor!" I yelled as I moved closer to the bed and his still frame.

"Lee?" he asked in a bare whisper.

"Yea, it's me, Vic." I said trying to stop the tears.

"What happened?" he asked, barely able to talk.

"Marguerite, Elvi, and Grace left." I said looking away.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yea, they're gone, Vic. They really are." I said failing at holding back the tears.

"I thought the fight that Margie and I hade was just a fight. I didn't think it would split us up." he said sadly.

I crawled up on the bed beside Victor and curled up to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and we both fell asleep.

I woke up sometime later and saw that Victor was still asleep. Instead of waking him, I carefully crawled out of the bed and went downstairs. I entered the kitchen and saw Eric sitting at the table picking at the food from Chili's. I walked over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my chin on his right shoulder.

"Will he be ok, Lena?" he asked.

"He should be. Once he gets over the fact the Marguerite is gone." I said with a sigh. I moved to sit beside him so that I could pick at the food.

I got lost in thought. I was running through my head the few short months it had been since I had met Eric. How I had almost killed him. How he left and I almost died with grief for loosing him. I thought back to Thomas and my daughter, to all the children she had. I thought of the horses that he bred and how I was keeping that breed alive today. I got lost so deep in thought that I didn't notice when the tears had started to roll down my cheeks.

"Lena, honey?" Eric asked shaking my shoulder gently.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"You started crying." he said looking at me and gently thumbing the tears off my cheeks.

"I'll be fine." I said kissing his cheek and heading out of the kitchen with out another word.

I entered the living room and saw Ronan and Talon sitting on the couch lost in thought. I walked over to them and sat down in between them cuddling into their chests. I sat there for what felt like forever, not one word was exchanged.

Awhile after I sat down, I fell asleep, a dark, disturbing sleep.

I was woken up after what felt like an eternity. I looked around blinking like an owl. I was met with three sets of worried eyes.

"Lee?" Talon asked.

"What?" I asked, my own voice sounding foreign to me.

"Are you alright?" Ronan asked.

"Yea." I replied.

Talon's POV

Lena had told us what was going on at home but I couldn't bring myself to think of going home. She had said that Eric would be coming to get us.

It was forty-five minutes later when Eric came in and told us to get ready to leave. I asked for the check and takeout boxes. A few minutes later all the food was packed and we were in Lee's Mustang heading for home.

We pulled in the driveway after a short thirty minute drive. Ronan and I were out of the car and in the house before Eric could bat an eye. I ran up the stairs with Ronan trailing behind me.

As we walked into Victor's room and saw Selena curled up into his side. She had black smudges around and underneath her eyes. She'd been crying. I turned my back on the room and went downstairs to the living room.

"Talon?" I heard someone ask from the doorway.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"You alright brother?" I recognized Ronan's voice.

"Yea, I'm alright." I replied as he moved towards the couch.

I looked up as Ronan sat down and tucked his legs under himself, facing me. He leaned in and kissed me and to my intense surprise, I liked it.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time." he said with a smile.

"Me, too." I replied and huddled into the couch.

We sat there for a long time before we heard Selena come into the room and sit between us. I looked at her and wrapped my arms around her small frame and just sat there. Eventually, she fell asleep.

After a while we decided to wake her up.

"Lee?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"Are you alright?" Ronan asked her.

"Yea" she replied.

"Ok. Hey can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Yea. Sure." she replied.

We left the living room and went into her room. She walked over to the bed and sat down, turning and looking at me, she patted the bed beside her. I walked across the room and sat down.

"What has you so troubled little brother." she asked.

"Ronan and I kissed." I blurted.

"It's about time." she said.

"Yea, I..." I stopped "Whoa, rewind and repeat."

"I said it's about time." she said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Alice saw your future. I asked her to look." she replied.

"What did she see?" I asked.

"She only saw a little bit, but what she did see you might like." she said cryptically.

"Well what was it." I asked.

"You and Ronan getting married." she replied.

"You're kidding." I said.

"No, I am very serious. You and Ronan were destined to be together." she said smiling. "I knew it from the moment you two met."

"Why didn't you say anything? It has been almost two hundred years!" I said.

"What would you have done if I had come to you, a seemingly straight guy, and told you that you were destined to be with, not only your brother but another seemingly straight man." she asked.

"Yea, if you had told me back then I probably would have slugged you." I said with a grin.

"Yea I know." she said shaking her head.

"So what do I tell Roan?" I asked using the nickname Ronan hated the most.

"The truth." she said and left the room to join Eric.

I got up off her bed and walked into Ronan's old room. I saw his sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hey, Ro." I said with a smile.

"Hey, Claw." he said resting his head on my shoulder.

"Ro, I think I'm in love with you." I said quickly.

"I…I…I think I'm in love with you too, Claw." he said smiling.

I leaned over and lightly kissed Ronan on the cheek. He moved and sat in between my legs with his head lying against my chest. After a few minutes we both started to doze off.

Selena's POV

I was glad that Talon had finally realized that he was supposed to be with Ronan. It made me happy to see my little brothers happy. I never really did like my 'sisters'. They were too stuck up. I knew that Victor was going to find his life mate soon. Only, he didn't know that his lifemate was male also. I loved the men in my family and soon there was going to be one more. I just hoped that Eric would be alright with homosexual couples.

I left the confines of Talon's old room. I had finally gotten it painted and the furniture was due to arrive soon. I looked at the paint job that I had done. It was very male but it suited both Talon and Ronan. I was still going to put furniture in Ronan's old room, but that room would be for our guest, who was going to arrive any day. I was excited. This guest was going to be Victor's life mate. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face.

I heard a light rapping on the front door and headed downstairs. I opened the front door and saw Tony's beaming face. I smiled in response and lat him in.

"Hey, Tony Baloney." I said using his old high school nickname.

"Hey, Lee Lee." he said using my old nickname. I absolutely despised it.

"Don't call me that!" I growled playfully.

"Alright, Ok, Yeesh, Sorry." he said laughing and holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Shut it, Tony." I said laughing.

"Whatever girlfriend!" he said in a very gay lisp, snapping the fingers of his right hand in a 'Z' while jerking his head from side to side. It was a gesture that I had seen many times.

"Ok, whatever. Let's just get this furniture into the right rooms." I said heading outside towards the truck.

It took about forty-five minutes to get the furniture in the house. Tony left shortly after saying that he needed to get back and pick up more deliveries. I hugged him good-bye and went upstairs to arrange the room.

As I walked up the stairs I heard noises coming from Ronan's old room and peered into the door. I got a good look and left blushing furiously. I had caught them in the middle of making love. I heard Eric come out of my room and met him at the top of the stairs that led to the third story. I embraced him and kissed him with fervor.

He pulled away startled and I saw the glint in his eyes as he lifted me up bridal style and ran with me to my bedroom. Seconds passed and I was being thrown onto the bed. Eric attacked my neck and collarbones in fevered passion.

Eric pulled away from me long enough to pull my shirt off. I did the same with his and they were both thrown across the room. I flipped him over and placed kisses on his chest and abs. I worked my way up his chest to his neck, stopping at his nipples and laving them with my tongue, greeted with his moans of pleasure. I worked my way back down his stomach, to the waist band of his pants. I popped the button quickly and pulled the zipper down with my teeth.

As I brushed against his member, it twitched and he groaned. I looked up from my position between his legs and smiled devilishly. I got off the bed and moved towards the foot, grasping the hem of his pant legs, I yanked is pants off. It was only then that I noticed that he had gone commando. I smiled to myself as I slowly took of my pants and bra, leaving me clad in only my underwear.

Eric's eyes clouded over in lust as I crawled across the bed and straddled his waist; he grasped my hips and thrust against me. I hooked my thumbs in each side of my scanty panties and yanked ripping the small straps. I got rid of the torn fabric and moved back over Eric's engorged member. I slowly lowered myself onto him and gasped. He was so thick and every time his heartbeat, his member throbbed.

I was starting to move when Eric flipped us over, never moving and inch in or out of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started thrusting in and out of me slowly. I wrapped my arms around his back and ran my nails down his spine. As I grabbed his ass, his eyes closed and he threw his back. I was starting to feel the coil in my lower stomach tighten. I thrust my hips hard and moaned as his thumb drug across the sensitive bud of flesh, just above my entrance.

"Faster!" I moaned.

In response he moaned and started to thrust wildly. The coil in my stomach was winding ever tighter and I was going to pop very soon.

"Oh, God, Eric!" I yelled arching my back and meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Oh, Lena. Come for me, baby." he said.

I grasped the bed sheets and arched my back as far as I could. I was breathing in shallow gasps and moans. My back slowly unfurled as Eric's wild thrusts started to slow.

"Please." I whimpered, begging for the release that was coming.

"What do you want, Lee?" he asked as he sucked on my collarbone.

"Release." I whispered biting his shoulder.

"How bad?" he asked.

"Please, Fuck me." I whispered seductively.

He groaned in response and started thrusting wildly again. Soon we both came, screaming each others names. Eric rolled off me to prevent falling on me. I curled up into his chest and grabbed a sheet.

"I love you, Selena Donovan." he said tightening his arm around my waist.

"I love you, too, Eric Cullen." I replied as I slid into a peaceful slumber.

Ronan's POV

I woke up after awhile and realized that I was curled into Talon's chest. I smiled to myself as I kissed his neck. He stirred and I worked my way up to his jaw.

I was at his earlobe when his eyes shot open. I was sitting on his lap and I felt just how much he liked what I was doing.

"What do you think you are doing, Ronan Donovan?" he asked as he attacked my neck.

"I was thinking about seducing you." I said unafraid of the repercussions.

"Well, it is working." he said.

I stood, stripped my shirt off, and walked over to the bed. Talon did the same and we spent a very long night making love.

Eric's POV

I woke up next to Selena after many rounds of love making the previous night. I heard a knocking on the front door. Getting dressed I went to see who it was. I opened the door and saw a man standing there. He looked like he was about twenty-four.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Umm, yea. I am looking for Selena Donovan." he said.

"She is upstairs." I replied, "I'll go get her."

I walked up the stairs and woke Selena up.

"What do you want." she groaned.

"There is a guy at the front door looking for you." I said.

Her eyes shot open and dressed at vampire speed. Before I could blink my eyes she was at the front door ushering the man in. I sighed and followed her from my spot at the foot of the stairs.

"I have been waiting for you for awhile now, Thomas." she said smiling a very genuine smile.

"I have been looking for you for a long time, Selena." he said, embracing her and chuckling.

"I have your room ready." she said, getting up of the couch.

"You are aware of my sexual preference, right?" he asked, chewing on his lower lip.

"Yes, I am. And I also know exactly who you are going to love." she replied grinning madly.

"And who might that be?" he asked.

"My father. Victor." she replied matter-of-factly.

"Is he cute?" he asked.

Both of them were completely unaware of my presence.

"Eric, Honey?" Selena called.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Can you go get Victor?" she asked.

"Yea, sure." I replied and headed upstairs.

I walked down the hallway to Victor's room. I peered in and saw him bustling about the room getting dressed. I tapped lightly on the door and called his name.

"Hey, Eric." he replied.

"Lee want's you downstairs." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yea. There is someone she wants you to meet." I said.

"Alright." he said and I left.

Selena's POV

I was glad that Thomas was finally here. I could hear Victor upstairs rummaging through his room. I was excited to introduce them. I knew that it would take a little bit of time for Victor to grasp the fact that his mate was a guy. But he would.

I heard Victor's thundering footsteps coming down the hallway.

Hey, Lena." he said plopping on the couch beside me. I was surprised at how happy he seemed.

"Hey, Vic. This is Thomas. Thomas, this is Victor, my father." I said smiling.

"Hello, Victor it's nice to meet you." Thomas said extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Victor replied.

I left the room and hoped that they would get along. I roamed the house looking for Eric. I stopped at Ronan and Talon's room. I didn't hear any noise, so I peered into the room and saw the most adorable sight. Ronan was asleep curled into Talon's sleeping form. I smiled to myself and closed the door.

I headed up the stairs that led to the third story. I was lost in thought by the time I reach my bedroom door. I opened the door and saw Eric asleep on my bed. Smiling I went to join him. I would go hunt later. I was still smiling as I fell asleep.

* * *

Well theres the new chapter. I hope you all like it. I am working on chapter 11 as you read thin A/N. Well, TTFN.


	11. Here We Go! Finally!

_**Here is the Texas chapter. Finally! I am very excited about this. I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. I only own the Donovan's, Chase, Emile, Eric, Thomas, and any other unfamiliar characters. **_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_**--**_

_Last chapter_

_I headed up the stairs that led to the third story. I was lost in thought by the time I reach my bedroom door. I opened the door and saw Eric asleep on my bed. Smiling I went to join him. I would go hunt later. I was still smiling as I fell asleep._

_--_

_Chapter 11_

_Texas_

_Selena's POV_

_I woke up and stretched languidly. I smiled and remembered the events of earlier in the day. I hopped out of bed and made my way downstairs. I decided that it was a good time to search for Victor and Thomas. _

_I heard talking coming from the garden in the backyard. _

"_You know what?" I heard Victor ask._

"_No what?" Thomas replied, giggling._

"_I think there may be a reason why Selena introduced us." he said._

"_There is definitely a reason." Thomas said._

_I walked further out and saw Victor and Thomas curled up beside the pool in one of the oversized pool chairs._

"_Good Afternoon, boys." I said smiling._

"_Hello, Selena." Victor said looking up. _

"_How are you this morning, Tommy?" I asked._

"_Tommy?" he questioned._

"_It was a nickname we used for my brother when we were kids." I said frowning at the memory that came to mind._

_--_

_Flashback_

_All of us were gathered around the kitchen table. Ma was cooking dinner while Pa helped Uncle John in the stable. It was warm and Tommy and I went out in the yard to watch the horses graze. Tommy was three years older than me and we got along like you wouldn't believe. We would go out riding at dusk if Pa would let us._

"_Hey, Tommy!" I shouted across the yard._

"_Hey Lee!" he shouted back running over to where I was playing. _

_Tommy had just turned seventeen and was all muscle from working with Uncle John and Pa. _

"_Lee, what are you doing?" Tommy asked as he finally reached me._

"_I'm deciding weather to ask Pa if we can go riding." I said._

"_I'll go ask. You stay here." he said._

_I loved Tommy and Brandon, one of his friends. We had all grown up together. _

_I sat there for a little while in thought. Tommy came back with Brandon and smiled._

"_Pa said that we could go. But we have to be back when he rings the big bell for dinner." he said._

"_Alright, let's go get Midnight and Dawn. Brandon do you want to come?" I asked._

"_Yes. Can I ride Storm?" he asked._

"_Yes. Let's go!" Tommy said running towards the barn._

_It took a while but we finally got out. It was great, until we heard the hootin' and hollerin' of the neighboring Indians. I got scared. Tommy was yellin' at me and Brandon to get back on our horses and run. I was on Dawn when I heard the arrows whiz through the air. I heard Tommy scream and Brandon was yellin' at me to run. I looked over my shoulder and saw something that would haunt me to my dying day. Tommy was dead, laying on the ground next to Brandon. I took off on Dawn as fast as I could. I got home and screamed for Pa but no one answered. I walked into the house and they were all gone. Not a breath of life left in any of them. _

_End Flashback_

--

"Selena?" Tommy asked snapping me out of my reverie.

"What?" I asked looking up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine." I said with a smile.

Thomas' POV

I was finally here. I knew it the minute I saw the house. This was where I was supposed to end up. I ran towards the front door and knocked. A younger man opened the door. He looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. He spoke but my answers weren't thought about. He led me into the foyer and walked up the stairs. A few minutes a beautiful woman came bounding down the stairs with a smile on her face. She led me into the living room and spoke.

"I have been waiting for you for a very long time, Thomas." she said.

It was clear that she was a very sweet person and she knew of my sexual preference. I was excited to see who she wanted me to meet. All I knew is that it was her father. Victor I believe she said his name was.

I was surprised to see a very good-looking man saunter down the stairs. He was tall, lean and gorgeous.

"Hey, Lena." he said throwing himself onto the couch beside her.

"Hey, Vic." she said smiling, "This is Thomas. Thomas, this is Victor, my father."

"Hello, Victor, it's nice to meet you." I said extending my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too." he said and grasped my hand.

I felt an electric surge skitter up my forearm. I smiled and kept my hand in place until he let go. I sat back down on the couch and relaxed. I knew that I must have looked like hell but I was too tired to shower. I risked a glance at Victor and noticed that he was looking at me too. I had also noticed that Selena had left. I got off the couch and stretched. I looked at Victor and smiled again.

"Hey, do you think I can get a shower?" I asked.

"Yea, sure. Follow me." he said.

I laughed and he turned to look at me curiously.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Sorry. A song popped into my head." I said.

"What song?" he asked.

"Follow Me by Uncle Kracker." I said.

At the same time we both started to sing the chorus of the song.

"_Follow me Everything is alright I'll be the one to tuck you in at night And if you want to leave I can guarantee You won't find nobody else like me"_

I laughed and smiled as we entered what I assumed to be his bedroom. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. He handed me the clothes.

"The bathroom is right over there." he said pointing to the door beside the closet.

"Alright, thanks." I said.

I entered the bathroom and stripped. I was so tired that I had no clue how I made it through my shower without keeling over from exhaustion. I turned the water off and climbed out. I quickly dried and dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and collapsed on the bed.

I was woken up a while later by Victor.

"Hey, lazybones, you need to get up." he said laughing.

"No." I said curling into the blankets more.

"And why not?" he asked.

"'Cuz I'm comfy." I said turning over.

"Get up and meet me downstairs." he said.

"Fine." I groaned forcing myself out of the bed.

I got up and rummaged in the bathroom for a brush. Sometimes I hated having long hair. I found a brush and tried to tame the unruly mess. As I tamed the rats nests in my hair I studied myself in the mirror. I was about six-foot-three, with long blonde hair, and icy grey eyes. I had a habit of wearing cowboy hats. After I finally had the mess tamed, and pulled into a pony tail at the nape of my neck, I headed downstairs. I wondered around for a minute before I found him sitting on an oversized pool chair. I walked over and plopped beside him.

"So, what made you come here?" he asked.

"Well, I had this feeling that there was something that I was supposed to find. So, about fifty years ago I left Tennessee, and wandered around for a while. About six months ago I got an apartment on the other side of town, near Boiling Springs. I started to settle down, but I still think that there is something I was supposed to find." I said.

"Wow, so, do you have any clue as to what it is you're looking for." he asked.

"Yea," I said, "I think I'm searching for my mate, but I really don't know. Like I said, it was a spur of the moment feeling."

"And you think your mate is here?" he asked.

"In Spartanburg, yes." I replied.

"So, that's why you are here in Spartanburg. Why are you here at my home? You think she is here?" he asked.

"No, _she_ isn't, but _he_ might be. I'm gay." I said.

"You know what?" he asked.

"No what?" I asked, giggling like a fool.

"I think there is a reason that Selena introduced us." he said.

"I think so too." I said laying back down.

"Good afternoon, boys." Selena said smiling.

"Hello, Selena." Victor said looking up.

"How are you this morning, Tommy?" she asked.

"Tommy?" I questioned.

"It was a nickname we used for my brother when we were kids." she said.

"Oh, ok." I said.

"Selena?" Victor asked.

She didn't answer.

"Lee?"

"Selena?" I asked.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." she said,

"Ok." I said turning back around.

"Hey, do you guys want to come with Eric, Edward, Bella and me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"To the farm in Texas." Victor said.

"Well, yea sure, I'd love to come. Are there horses?" I asked.

"Yea. We own a lot of property in Texas." she said smiling.

I was excited. I hadn't been around horses in fifty years. This was going to be one sweet week.

The Next Day

--

Selena's POV

It was early and as we finished packing Tommy and Bella were bouncing up and down in their spots. I swear it had to of been worse than Alice.

I had yet to see if Talon and Ronan were going to come.

"Claw, Ro, get your asses down stairs and please no PDA!" I yelled up the stairs jokingly.

"Coming, Lee" Talon yelled back.

I heard them both laugh just as they appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, lovebirds." I said smiling at the way Talon's face darkened.

"Hey, Lee." Ronan said.

"I need to ask you something." I said.

"Ok, Shoot." Talon said.

"Do you guys want to come to the farm?"

"No, I think we are going to stay here and bask by the pool." Talon said.

"Ok, suit yourselves."

I loaded everything into the car in five minutes. It took a little longer to hitch the trailer up. As soon as I had the trailer hitched to the truck, I headed back to the house.

"Come on guys!" I yelled into the house.

"Coming!" Eric and Edward yelled.

"Yea well you better hurry your slow asses up or I'm leaving with out you!" I said and got back into the truck.

It took another fifteen minutes for everyone else to exit the house. I sat in the truck listening to music when I heard a thwack on the passenger door, and Edwards face was mashed against the window. I tried to stifle my laughter for as long as I could, but I failed miserably.

"What is so funny, Donovan?" he growled out.

"You!" I gasped out.

"Why am I the butt of your joke?"

"Because you are an ass sometimes. The roll is only fitting." I replied smugly.

"Oh, ha-ha."

"I know. I am hilarious!"

"You wish."

"I always wondered what Bella saw in you, Cullen." I said smirking.

"Probably more than Eric sees in you!" he said venomously.

"Oh getting nasty are we now?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I heard Bella yell across the yard.

"Yes, dear?"

"Quit antagonizing Selena!"

"Yes, dear." he said submissively.

I came very close to bursting out in laughter as he bow to Bella's command.

"I had no clue you were so submissive, Edward!" Victor yelled across the yard from his car.

"Shut Up!" he bellowed.

"Edward, If you don't calm down, I will find a way back to the Feudal Japan and ask Kaede for beads of subjugation." Bella snarled.

"You mean like in Inuyasha?" Eric asked his mother.

"Yes."

"Shweet!"

I looked from Bella to Edward to Eric and realized just how much Eric looked like Edward, with the exception of the bleached hair.

"Ok, people, let's lock and load!" Thomas shouted from Victor's car.

"Alright." I said getting into Ronan's massive truck.

I peeped my horn at Eric and told him that he was riding with me. He opened the passenger door and smiled.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Fo sho!" he said.

Laughing I beeped three times at Victor and he waved me around with the trailer. I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the interstate. In a little over forty-five minutes we were on out way to Austin, Texas. I looked over at Eric and smiled, flipping the radio on and turned it up to a manageable level. I knew that this was going to be one hell of a trip.

--

**A/N: I am so sorry!! I have had a hard time getting this chapter out but the next one should be out soon. Thank you all my loyal readers.**

**Gracias, **

**TwilightConfessions**


	12. We Have Arrived!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related. I only own the Donovan's and any other unique character that may appear._

_**Hello everyone! I am back! I only recently got my new laptop and had a huge writers funk. Well there is a longer A/N at the end. Enjoy!!!**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**We Have Arrived!!**_

I drummed my fingers on the steering as we entered Texas. It was now only two hours until we reached the ranch, Thank God! I felt my eyes droop and the car swerved, rousing Eric out of his slumber in the passenger seat.

"What's goin' on?" he asked, looking at my exhausted expression.

"Don't worry; my sleepiness is taking advantage of me." I replied taking a sip of coffee. At least it helped a little bit even though I was going to cough it back up later.

"Pull over and let me drive, Selena." he sighed.

"No, there's only two hours left. I can do it."

"No you can't."

I sighed and turned my blinkers on to let Victor and Thomas know that we were getting off at the next exit. I stopped the massive truck and climbed over Eric to the passenger seat allowing him to take over driving. Once I was situated I fell into a restless sleep.

_*Dream*_

_I smiled at my older brother as we set out towards the Indian reservation near the creak to play with Running Bear and Little Dawn. Tommy smiled at me and took off at a gallop. The Cherokee Indians always welcomed us onto their land. We saw the warriors positioned at the bridge that was concealed by shrubbery and trees. Getting off our horses, we looked at the warriors and spoke in Cherokee._

"_I am Tommy Black Horse and this is my little sister Selena Pretty Flower. We are here to play with Little Dawn and Running Bear." my brother said with a smile._

"_We have been waiting for you." One of them replied._

_We walked onto the reservation and watched as Little Dawn and her brother Running Bear ran towards laughing and smiling. They were almost to us when gunshots rang out and Little Dawn crumpled to the ground. I screamed and……._

_*End Dream*_

I woke screaming and realized that we were at the farm. I looked out the window and saw Victor and Thomas getting ready to leave for a trail ride. Eric was pulling saddles out of the trailer and I got out of the truck into the fading light.

"Hey baby." Eric said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey." I replied monotonously.

"You sound down. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm still tired."

I walked away from Eric and went into the house. I noticed that Edward and Bella were already in the pool and raised an eyebrow. Did they get here before us? I had no idea of what time it was or anything. I shrugged and walked to the spiral stair case. I sat on the bottom stair and sighed. This was going to be as long week. I hated that I would be unhappy for most of the visit to the farm. It wouldn't be fair to Eric. Hoisting myself up, I walked back out the front door and slipped into the barn. Helios stuck his head out of his stall and whickered.

"Hey boy, how are you today?" I asked the fire colored horse.

In response he whickered again and I laughed. It had been too long since I had ridden him. I looked down the long rows of stalls and smiled, Victor and Thomas were gone. I knew exactly where they had gone. Looking back at Helios, I walked off to see if Eric was busy.

Victor's POV

I led Thomas down the alley between stalls and smiled as he stopped to pet Hyperion and his brother Acheron. I walked further as he petted almost every horse and stopped in between two stalls. I whistled to gain their attention and smiled when Cronos and Thanatos popped their massive heads out of the doors. Thomas was still petting Cloud Walker and I smiled when he saw my black Clydesdale geldings.

"Wow! They are gorgeous!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I know. " I said.

"So what are their names?" he asked.

"Well this one," I said pointing to the horse on my right, "is Thanatos and this one is Cronos."

"Like the Greek Gods, yeah?" he asked.

"Yes, just like the gods."

I watched as Thomas saddled and bridled Thanatos and mounted. He looked very good on the back of a horse. I finished spraying Cronos and mounted. Smiling at Thomas, I kicked Cronos into a trot out of the barn and into the field. I enjoyed the feel of the wind in my hair and the laughter of Thomas as he came running by on Thanatos. He whooped and shouted and finally slowed a huffing Thanatos to a walk. He looked at me expectantly and I pushed ahead of him through some thick shrubbery. I heard him gasp as we entered the clearing by the lake. Dismounting, I turned to see Thomas pulling the bridle and saddle off of Thanatos and I copied him, removing the burden from Cronos' back. Cronos and Thanatos shook out their coats and went swimming in the lake. I turned towards Thomas and saw him strip off his shirt.

*WARNING! The following is homosexual in content and contains graphic man on man sex*

Thomas was walking towards the lake in nothing but his jeans. I could barely keep from going at him and ripping those form fitting pants off of him. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Shut your mouth before you catch flies." Thomas said teasingly.

My mouth snapped shut with the click of my teeth audible in the quiet clearing. I pulled my shirt over my head and stalked towards Thomas, growling as I inched closer. He smirked and I caught a glint in his eye that was gone before I could make out exactly what it was. His hands went down his chest and I heard the zipper move slowly. My eyes shot down to the noticeable bulge and I saw the button pop out of its hole. He moved one hand back up and like he wanted; my eyes followed. He smiled and I heard his pants hit the ground. He mewled as he tweaked his own nipple and I groaned as my own large bulge twitched within the tight confines of my jeans. I looked down and saw that he was now completely naked and I was over dressed. He walked slowly towards me and sank to his knees. I felt him touch the line of my member with feather light fingers and sighed when the pressure was released and I felt the summer air on the backs of my legs. My eyes shot down to see Thomas pulling on the hem of my boxers.

"What do you want, Tommy?" I asked hoarsely.

"I want you." he replied in a bare whisper.

With his barely whispered words my control snapped. I grasped the top of his arms and drug him up face level. His eyes were clouded over with lust and his lips were slightly parted. I lowered my head and captured his lips in a searing kiss and lowered him to the ground. Blanketing him with my body I kissed along his jaw line and suckled on his ear lobe. He wrapped his arms around my back as I moved down his body scraping my teeth along his collarbones and swirling my tongue around his nipple. He arched off the ground as I demonstrated what I was going to be doing to him with my tongue and his navel. I bypassed his throbbing member and laved the inside of his thigh with my tongue before moving back up to give him a kiss. He mewled again as he ground his erection into mine and I growled.

"Please." he whimpered.

"Please what, Tommy?" I asked huskily.

"Fuck me!" he growled.

"I can do that." I said.

I turned him over and pulled his hips up so that he was laying with his upper half flush to the ground and his ass in the air. I rimmed his ass to start preparing him and made him suckle on one of my fingers and then slowly, I thrust one finger into his tight entrance. He was ready for me! I felt the tight ring of muscle give and carefully put another finger in and scissored my fingers until he was mewling and moaning. He looked back at me and licked his lips.

"I'm ready, hurry!!" he said with a moan and I spit in my hand and rubbed it over my member.

He panted as I lined my cock up with his entrance and I swallowed as I pushed into his tight velvet warmth. He pushed back against me and I was sheathed instantly. He groaned deep in his throat and moved against me. It took mere minutes for us to reach the top of the proverbial rollercoaster and in a flash of color behind my eye lids we fell over the edge and collapsed panting into the hot summer grass. A short while later we both fell into a deep slumber.

*End*

I woke hours later at twilight covered in a saddle blanket. I looked around and smiled when I saw Thomas sitting on a rock beside the lake with his face upturned. He smiled and I made my way over to him.

"Hello, Victor." he said without opening his eyes.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I can smell you, love." he replied.

"That's nice to know." I said with a smile.

He opened his eyes and tipped his head forward and I gasped as I saw the color of his eyes. They were multi colored, shades of amber, blue, green, violet, and black over a molten grey. I stroked under his eye and he sighed.

"They are beautiful. How? When?" I asked.

"Earlier. During our little rendezvous." he snickered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup, we completed our bond." he said as he slid off the rock and into the water.

I smiled as he swam into the middle of the lake and I dove in to wash myself of the sweat and grime. A few minutes later I walked back to my clothes and dried off. Dressing, I heard Tommy come up behind me and I smiled.

"Victor. I have a question." Tommy said.

"Ok, shoot." I said as I whistled for Cronos and Thanatos.

"Can I take you?" he asked bluntly.

"I…I…I…I don't know." I stammered.

"Oh. Ok." he said dejectedly.

"Tommy! I didn't mean it like that." I said, but I was only ignored.

Sighing, I resaddled Cronos and mounted. I wheeled him around and nudged him into a faster pace. I stayed ahead of Thomas the entire time and when we got back to the barn I still didn't talk to him. I jumped off of Cronos and latched him to one of the cross ties. He stood there like a good boy, while I got out the brushes. When I got back I unbridled him and unsaddled him and started working the sweat marks out of his coat. I ignored Thomas the entire time. Half an hour later I put Cronos back in his stall and went into the house. Selena looked at me as I practically ran up the stairs and slammed my door. Falling on the bed, I wiggled out of my pants and took off my shirt and soon after I fell asleep.

Selena's POV

I was sitting in the kitchen when I heard the front door slam and saw Victor running up the stairs. A few seconds later I winced as the door above my head was slammed with a force that I was surprised didn't rip it off its hinges. About fifteen minutes I heard the front door close and Thomas walked into the dining room and plopped into the chair beside me. He looked at me and I watched as his head dropped and landed with a dull thump on the table top.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Victor." he said, as if that explained it all.

"Mmhmm, so what happened?" I asked.

"He hates me." he said simply.

"How do you figure that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." he said.

I sighed and let my mind fall open to what he was thinking. He was so sad and he really thought Victor hated him.

'_I should have known better than to ask.' _he thought pitifully.

I pulled out of his mind and just let him pout. He needed to talk to Victor. I got up quietly and left him to his own devices. I had Eric upstairs waiting on me. I heard the thump of a car door and looked out the window by the stairs. A man was walking towards the house. I went to the front door and threw it open. I was in complete shock by whom I saw standing there.

"No you can't be here." I said shakily.

"Why not, Selena." he asked.

"Because you are dead!" I whispered harshly.

"Well I guess I'm not then am I." he whispered and stepped into the light.

I pressed my hand to my mouth and shook my head because who I saw standing in the light was none other than my deceased older brother. He pushed by me and into the house.

"Do you know who gave you away?" he asked.

"No. But I suppose you do." I said acerbically.

"Yes, I did. I your older brother gave you away to Chase and Emile. You weren't so hard to track. I never knew that you would _almost_ die. You see you were supposed to die when Chase injected you with that Rohypnol but you see because of you damned boyfriend, he failed and was captured by your father and brothers. So I sent Emile."

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Why, dear sister, because I hate you with a passion! You left me there to die. I yelled for you to go for help and instead you left and mother and father were killed! Then I was turned into a monster and now, I am going to kill you." he said, laughing manically.

I ran up the stairs and screamed bloody murder. Eric came out of the room and looked at me.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"My brother is here!" I said breathlessly.

"The dead one?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes! He's a vampire!"

Victor came out of his room and saw my brother coming up the stairs with a gun and his eyes bugged. He lunged at Victor and Vic got his arms high enough to grab my brother's head and twist. With a sickening snap he was dead. I sighed and looked at Victor.

"I know who gave us away." I said sourly, as I heard Thomas' footsteps on the stairs.

"Who?" Victor asked.

"My brother. He decided that because I left him to die, which I didn't, that I deserved the same fate." I replied snuggling into Eric's side.

"So, I just solved our problem?" he asked.

"No Chase is still loose. Remember?" I asked.

"No, he is dead. I let Talon and Ronan tear him a new one while you were unconscious." he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room. We were going home tomorrow, trip be damned. I would stay here a minute longer. We would just take some of the horses home with us. I had a barn built further back on the property and it was about time we got the horses home instead of here in Texas. Walking to the closet, I sighed and pulled out a pair of pajamas. It was at least an hour later before I slid into the bed and fell asleep from exhaustion.

Meanwhile……

Talon's POV

I walked down the staircase in the oddly quiet house. It would be another three days before anyone would return. I watched as Ronan made his way through wearing nothing save for a pair of basketball shorts. He was flawless, smooth and muscled, but not too muscled. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled before heading out the back door to the pool. A few minutes later I heard a splash and zoomed out the back door to see Ronan surface.

"Are you going to come in, Claw?" he asked sheepishly.

"Maybe, why?" I asked.

"I need you!" he gasped and immediately my eyes darted to the surface of the water.

*The following is homosexual in content and contains graphic man on man sex*

As my vision adjusted to looking through the rippled, I saw him leisurely fisting his member. I groaned as he smirked and I stripped off my jeans before jumping head first into the deep end of the pool. Surfacing behind Ronan, I grabbed his shoulders and spun him around to face me and ground my own erection into him stomach. He groaned and moved away from me, only to move to the shallowest end of the pool and lean against the side; ass in the air.

"Come and get me big boy." he said as he wiggled his ass.

"I'm coming, Ronan and you better watch out because you'll not be able to walk for a week when I'm done." I said sniggering.

He mewled and pushed back against thin air. He wanted it so bad. I moved towards him and pressed my index finger against the puckered opening. He thrust against my finger and swallowed it whole with the tight, hot confines of him. I groaned and Ronan sighed. As I worked Ronan loose, he began to growl in frustration. I smiled when he cast a dirty look over his shoulder.

"Do you want it?" I asked with a low rumble.

"Yes!" he keened.

I grunted as he pushed back against me and I quickly withdrew my fingers. Ronan looked back at me and, from somewhere produced a bottle of lube. I snatched it and poured a copious amount onto my shaft and drizzled some between his firm cheeks. Slicking my cock, I lined up with his hole and slowly pushed in. He growled again and using his arms for leverage, pushed back onto my shaft and fully sheathed me inside him.

"I said I wanted it." he whispered.

"I'll give it to you then." I replied and began thrusting in earnest.

It took moments for Ronan to reach his peak and I heard him shout with release. I followed moments later' being milked by his velvet channel.

*End Scene*

I pulled myself off of Ronan and lifted him into my arms, carrying him to one of the oversized pool lounges. He mumbled as he fell asleep and I situated him in my lap before following him into a deep sleep.

_**Finally! I have finished the chapter! I had a major writers block. Plus, I had a lot of things going on. I dedicate this chapter to my biological father, Chris, with whom I have recently come in contact with. He broke me out of my funk and while the contents in the chapter are racy at best, I really want to thank him for breaking me out of the notorious writers funk. Thanks, Oto-san!!!!**_

_**~TwilightConfessions~**_


End file.
